Akuma is a Funny Name
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: It's very odd living in Paris and being a demigod at the same time. Especially when you're Ladybug. *This is a one shot series. Leave suggestions in reviews. Please read the Key points in every chapter.*
1. Chapter 1

**An AU of another AU! Yay. So, if you read my other story, Oh Boy, you'll know the basics of this universe - but, the class did not meet the demigods, so this in no way tangles with the events in that story.**

 **Key points:**

 **Nico died in the Jar Trap.**

 **Hazel died in the final battle.**

 **Marinette is Nico's full blooded sister.**

 **Tikki does not know of Marinettes background.**

 **Okay, let's go!**

 **ONTO STORY TIME!**

The sun filtered in through the windows, making the class room a bit lighter. Marinette leaned against her hand as she gazed at Adrien. The blond was right in front of her, giving a full view of the soft looking hair.

She sighed, refocusing on the lecture. What started off as a trip to clear her brain was doing quite the opposite.

Since the Giant War was over, Marinette's father decided it would be best that she was relocated. To get away from the bad memories, he worded it. It'll be a great experience for you, the campers said. Marinette knew though, that they only said that to get rid of her. She heard the hush whispers and pointed finger behind her back. How she, the daughter of Hades, polluted the very air with darkness. That they despised her.

Percy and some of the others tried to stop the rumours and gossip but there just wasn't enough of them. Not that it mattered. Marinette bet that they only tried to rescue her and Nico because they were useful. Good job they did. By the time they got there Nico was dead and Marinette was on her last seed.

Marinette shook off that train of thought. Even if she was there to clear her head, it was not working. Since she got there and moved in with Tom and Sabine, clear sighted mortals who had family relation to demigods, she's been bombarded with superheroes and villains and a crush. Not to mention a certain flirtatious black cat.

"Marinette? Perhaps you would like to share the answer to the class for number three?" Marinette quickly scanned the board and sighed with relief. Thank the gods they were on Greek mythology.

"Well, Kronos, the king titan, took his rule by chopping his father, Ouranos, into little pieces. In doing that, the uh, prophecy was issued that history would repeat itself, something along those lines. So, uh, Kronos didn't want that to happen so he ate all of his children when they were born - except Zeus because Rhea, his mom, hid him and replaced him with a rock." Marinette licked her lips as she paused, suddenly aware of the eyes on her.

"So, Zeus grew up and when he was old enough he gave Kronos a mixture of, I think mustard and wine, and Kronos threw up his siblings and then there was a big fight against the titans and the gods and the gods won." Marinette finished.

Ms Bustier pursed her lips, but continued the lecture. The blunette gave a sigh of relief and slumped down in her seat a little. That teacher was scary.

XXX

"Oh no, Tikki its an akuma near the school!" Marinette checked her computer where the news was playing. Gripping the screen, she turned up the volume. "Reports say that the akuma, whom refers to itself as Death, is luring other people by creating images of deceased loved ones and then turning the victims into bodiless spirits. The reports say that the victims are not dead, but their bodies are in comas. More on th-"

Tikki flew to Marinette's face, not waiting for the lady to finish. "Just say the words!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

XXX

Ladybug snorted as she saw the akuma. Death looked way more handsome than that. Or maybe I'm just biased, Ladybug thought as she hooked her yoyo to a chimney and swung around the block.

Letting go, she ducked into an alleyway peering around the corner for the akuma.

"Fancy seeing you here m'lady." A voice whispered behind her. Acting on instinct, Ladybug twirled around and kicked the offenders stomach. When she came to her senses she slipped out of her defensive position and rushed to the person. Chat looked at Ladybug from his position in the ground.

"Okay. No more surprises. Got it." He wheezed.

Grabbing the offered hand, the duo looked over the corner at the akuma. "Death is way better looking than that."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

Chat shot her a glance but stayed silent. Turning the corner, the pair sneaked to where the akuma was, catching a glimpse of a silvery wisp coming from someone's body. Marinette wasn't sure she saw it because of her parentage or if anyone could see it but judging by Chats sharp breath, he saw it too. Entering the school, they saw the akuma, dangerously close to the students who stayed after. The akuma paid the students hiding in th next classrooms no attention.

"All I want is for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come and give their miraculous to me." Death announced, standing up from the body, from which he was crouching beside.

Chat stood up, revealing himself. "Well, I'd invite you to a party, but I don't think you'd be particularly lively." Ladybug groaned, covering her eyes.

Death smirked, but it was quickly wiped off as Chat swung at him, catching him by surprise. Dodging, he raised a hand and a image appeared. Ladybug saw a image of a woman with long hair and a bright smile. To her, it meant nothing. To Chat, it must have been someone very important. An aunt or mother perhaps.

"Mom...?" The words were a breathless whisper. Chats eyes narrowed suddenly as though he was struck by a thought. Swinging his baton, he slashed through the image making it dissipate into thin air.

Looking around, Ladybug saw a photo tucked into Death's pocket. It wasn't a weapon, that's for sure, which meant it was... her eyes widen. "Chat! The photo!"

Flinging her yoyo, she wrapped it around a leg of a chair. Tugging, the chair went into the akuma's path making him trip. Chat was on him in a second. Grabbing the photo, he threw to Ladybug, who caught it. Seeing that she was about to tear it, the akuma acted.

"No!" He bellowed. Reaching a hand out, silver images took form and Ladybug's hands paused in the action. They fell to her side's as her vision locked on the silver wisps. Dimly, she felt aware of Tikki's confusion through the small bond they had. Everyone seemed to stop as they caught sight of their heroine's dead ones.

"Nico? Hazel? Bianca? Mama?" Ladybug didn't register whispering the words. Nico smiled, he seemed... healthier, almost like before the wars. He was still fourteen and in what looked like the emo phase. Hazel, she seemed happy dressed in her purple SPQR shirt. Maria Di Angelo, Marinette never met her, but she was dressed in a beautiful yet casual dress, long black hair making waves down her back.

And Bianca. Oh gods, Bianca. She was in her huntress uniform, looking so much happier than when she was alive. Even in death, her form had a slightly stronger glow to it. Some of her hair had escaped the braid and hung in front of her face.

Death threw off Chat and stood up, the teenage hero not even attempting to stand up, transfixed with the sight. "You want to join them Ladybug. I know you do. All you have to do is give me the photo." His voice hardened a bit at the last two words. "Just be a good girl and give it here." He held out his hand.

Ladybug looked torn. She could finally be with her family, but at the same time she would put hundreds of people in danger. She looked at the photo, still folded in her hand. So small, yet so significant.

"Ladybug. Don't do it." Chats voice tried to be strong but ended up shaky. "They aren't real."

Ladybug paused. She looked at Death. "If I give you this. I can join them?" Deep down she knew that it had no point. She could just visit them in the underworld. Bianca was just moved to the castle and that was why Nico and Marinette never saw her. But if she joined them, then she wouldn't have to deal with the monsters, the comments, people talking about her behind her back. She could say no to this superhero thing.

"Ladybug. Think of all you're going to leave behind. All the friends." Chat said.

Death snarled. "No! Give it here." Ladybug took a shaky step. Chats voice turned desperate.

"M'Lady. Please." Ladybug looked at her family, all smiling and happy. She looked at the akuma, at Chat, at the photo. Turning to her family she whispered. "I know that I want so badly to join you guys, but I know that you all be disappointed. I am so so sorry."

Death's hand faltered in the air. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Lashing out, Ladybug sent out a kick that made him stumble back into Chat who had enough sense to restrain him. Tearing the photo up, Ladybug de-evilized the akuma, releasing a pure white butterfly from her yoyo. She watched with blurry eyes as her family disappeared, vanishing into a mist. She didn't pay attention from where a now confused civilian was being comforted by Chat.

"Ladybug..." Chat started, but was interrupted by the person in question. The victim had already gone off.

"Lucky Charm!" She watched as a TV remote landed in her hands. Tossing it up into the air half heartedly, she watched as many tiny ladybugs flew off, repairing the damage and returning the souls to their bodies.

Chat walked up to Ladybug and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, who were they?" He questioned lightly. Ladybug let out a deep sigh as her earrings started to beep.

"My family. Who was yours?"

"My mom."

The two said nothing more as they parted ways, going in opposite directions, each thinking about the silvery forms that had appeared for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, not exactly an akuma, but just as scary.**

 **Key points:**

 **Aphrodite took a liking to Marinette because she's so oblivious to her love life.**

 **Lila is a daughter of Hermes and respects Marinette. I don't think that's important to the story though..**

 **It's Career** **day!**

 **Gabriel is not as inconsiderate to his son I guess...**

 **Not a lot of Miraculous related stuff.**

 **(Key points end here, by the way.)**

 **And of course, I will probably be running on three hours of sleep tomorrow! I know, not really important to the story, but I just wanted to put that here.**

 **Mama? What's sleep?**

 **I don't know guys. I am tired. I just finished a 388 page filled book and had a very short amount of time to do it.**

 **Merry Halloween!**

 **STORY TIME!**

The doves chirping the distance should have probably been the first sign that Marinette should run. Should've, could've, would've.

As it so happens, she didn't.

That was a mistake.

Well, sort of. It was Career day for the school and most of the parents had signed up in Marinette's class. Unfortunately, Tom and Sabine, Marinette's adopted or foster parents, were out on a trip. A very long trip at that. So, as a result, of course they couldn't go to Career day.

One of the things that cheered Marinette up slightly was that Gabriel Agreste was going to be there. As in, the famous designer, Gabriel Agreste. Marinette could barely contain her excitement. As long as nothing bad or embarrassing happened, she'd be fine.

Currently the adults were in the class room already, getting to interact with each other.

The bell rang and the door opened as the students filed in.

XXX

"Oh no." Marinette felt her eyes slightly widen. The woman let out a squeal and wrapped the demigod into a hug. "Mari!"

The blunette returned the hug with noticeably less enthusiasm. "Auntie Aph... what are you doing here?"

The goddess in disguise beamed. Half of the people in the room blushed. "Well, I was in the area and I thought, why not visit?"

Now looking at her from an arms length, Marinette could see that she took time to at least make herself look like a Dupain Cheng with dark hair and blue eyes. Of course her perfect body didn't change, nor did the size of her...attributes.

"Well, uh, its Career day, so maybe you should lea-"

"Oh don't be silly. I'll stay and share."

Oh no.

XXX

The presentations themselves went smoothly. Aphrodite pretended to be the owner of a lesser known beauty company. Marinette got to see everyone else show their different jobs. It was going good, until the 'after party' took place.

The after party of Career day is basically all the classes go to the court yard and get drinks and talk to different people. Fun stuff. Only this time around, they had Gabriel Agreste, Marinette's role model, and Aphrodite in the same room. Yay.

"Okay. So yesterday I heard Katie and Travis got to-" Marinette zoned out, looking at the others. She knew it was probably disrespectful, but if the woman wanted to show up as her aunt then it would be natural to be disrespectful right? No one listens to their parents or aunts and uncles word for word right? Or maybe that's just Marinette's family.

Marinette caught Alya's eye. _Help me_ she mouthed, subtley tilting her head towards her aunt. Alya looked between the two. Visibly stifling a laugh, Alya shook her head. Groaning, Marinette tuned back to Aunt Aph's voice.

"On to other matters- Mari, darling, are you even listening?" Aphrodite asked. Marinette nodded, but even she knew it looked fake. The goddess pursed her lips. "Why don't we move on from the interesting relationships - even though yours is my favourite - and discuss, school or friends?"

Marinette still didn't know what she meant after all these years. Interesting relationship? As far as she knew, her heart belonged with Adrien. She cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah we can talk about um, school."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. Switching to Greek, she said, " _So, anyone giving you trouble? Any boy trouble... academics? I was always gifted in science, especially oceans._ "

Marinette nearly slumped with relief. Love talk, she couldn't do. But school stuff? It was like water to a thirsty man at this point.

XXX

"So? Anything left to say to your favorite Auntie?" Aphrodite winked good naturally. Marinette sighed and hugged her. Letting go and stepping back for a moment, she put on a semi forced smile and said, "I love you Auntie Aph."

Aphrodite laughed and left with the other parents. After the door closed and Ms Bustier left to talk with the adults one last time, Marinette slumped over to her seat, collapsing in it.

"So let's never do that again." Muffled agreements came from everyone who's parent thoroughly embarrassed them throughout the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Another one of these I suppose. I really should be working on other stories. So um,**

 **Key Points:**

 **Tom and Sabine are out on business trip.**

 **Marinette is a daughter of Hermes (Cause why not?).**

 **Now that we're done with that, we can move on. Um, side note. I'm not feeling very well at the time I'm starting this, so if there are any mistakes in the beginning... It's probably my fault. Again.**

 **Review?**

 **STORY TIME!**

Marinette looked around lazily. She was at the beach, the blue waves crashing against the shore. Underneath the umbrella, she noted that the day was clear with little fluffy clouds and a shining sun.

A laugh drew her attention from the view. Turning her head, her breath caught. A smile broke out as she started waving her hand in greeting.

"Con! Trav!" The boys looked at her and smiled, raising their own hands in greeting before turning their attention back to a massive sand castle.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. Turning around, she was faced with Adrien whom was smiling at her. Blushing horribly, it only intensified as he kissed her cheek.

"You need to wake up." He breathed as he rested his for head against hers. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Her surroundings were changing. The blue sky was bleeding away to darkness as the people around the two disappeared. Adrien smiled and slowly faded from sight.

Marinette bolted straight up, panting. Groaning as she recognized her surrounding, she dragged a hand her her face. Glancing at the little alarm clock, she cussed. Rushing around her room getting her clothes on, slipping on her final shoe as she headed out the door.

Reaching her school, Marinette panicked slightly as she caught sight of Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson was a new teacher that year and one of his rules was that if you got there after him, you're late. If you got there before him, you aren't, even if the bell already rang.

Mr. Johnson paused on the stairs, looking at her through the window. Tapping one of his fingers on the watch on his wrist, he continued his path up.

"Oh no." Marinette moaned as she looked around. She was never gonna get there before Mr Johnson. Her eye caught on an object as she judged the distance. On second thought...

Running over there, Marinette estimated about a minute until the teacher reached the classroom. Taking a deep breath, she placed her foot on the edge of a brick, grabbing onto two others with her hands. Thanks to years erosion, the building had gradually lost its smoothness, creating foot holds in the walls. Perfect for climbing.

Marinette quickly established a pattern, pulling herself up to where she knew her classroom window was. It was on the second floor, taking her a few seconds to scale the wall.

Reaching the window, she quickly knocked. Kim opened it with wide eyes and stepped to the side. In fact, all the class had wide eyes. Rolling in, Marinette sprinted to her seat.

"Teacher coming." Every one of them were in their seats as the door opened, quiet disbelief still on their face. Mr Johnson closed the door behind him and looked up from a paper he was reading.

Doing a double take, he looked at Marinette, then the door, then Marinette again. The blunette in question smiled a little too brightly, widening her eyes a bit.

"What- how did you- but you were right-" Mr Johnson shook his head, mystified. "You know what? That's not my problem."

Mr Johnson sat behind the desk, unpacking his things and getting ready to call roll, when the class door flew open. Inside the doorway was a man, middle aged with a blue school security uniform.

The man panted, obviously have ran a distance. "Stop, stop doing that!" He pointed an accusing finger at Marinette.

"I couldn't have done whatever you're accusing me of, cause that probably requires me to be late. And I am not late." Marinette blinked her eyes, biting down a smile.

The guard growled and looked at Mr Johnson for confirmation. Mr. Johnson shrugged as he turned to the blackboard, starting to write on it with chalk.

"Well, she isn't late." The guard growled and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Marinette relaxed in her eeat, ignoring her fellow students, and getting out her notebook to take notes.

She was so lucky that the Stolls taught her how to climb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So the chapter that I originally was going to publish is taking way too long to finish (currently at about 3k words) so I'm gettin this one out now since its been too long.**

 **Key Points.**

 **She's a daughter of Thanatos(I normally stay away from making people children of primordals but since he really isnt shown as one, I think it's okay...)**

 **Her mother is an alcoholic.**

 **Implied abuse**

 **She takes Adderall.**

 **She also grew up in the US**

 **Key Points end here.**

 **So I never had abusive parents so I'm sorry if I portray it wrong. And I am going to try to take the abuse vague, but if you think it's going to trigger you, might want to turn back. I've also never had to take adderall nor have I been addicted, so goodbye clean search history..**

 **And of course, I can't use the line break button, so...**

 **STORY TIME.**

Marinette was three when she learned she was a freak. Mom would bind her feathery black wings to her back before she started preschool. Marinette learned not to question her mom. Her face still hurts.

When she got to her classroom, Marinette didn't see anyone else with wings. Her own twitched uncomfortably against her back, under her shirt. Mom bent down way from the other people and looked Marinette in the eyes.

 _If you show anyone - or tell anyone - about your wings, I will give you a lesson you'll never forget._

And Marinette listened to her.

o0o

Marinette listened behind the stairs as her mom brought in another man into their house. They both smelled like that strange liquid Mom drinks.

She thought about how today was father's day and she was the only one with out a dad. How even Natalie, the school meanie had a dad standing behind her.

Marinette wondered where her own dad was.

o0o

Marinette was eight when she started to resent.

She started to resent her mom for not taking care of her. Or herself for that matter.

Started to resent picking up the glass bottles littering the floor.

Started to resent the burning smell of alcohol and smoke.

Started to resent her hair, cut at the shoulders, the plain black emphasising he paleness of her skin.

Marinette resented the men that came into their house, not paying attention to the little girl hiding behind the stairs.

Marinette started to resent having a mother who made her fear for her life.

She started to resent her wings, shedding feathers everywhere, giving her mother one more reason to beat her. For making her a freak.

o0o

Marinette was nine when she started to hate her father. Hated him for falling for her mother.

She seen the pictures. Saw how happy her mother was before she was born.

It made Marinette believe that it was his fault her mom became who she was.

She hated him for giving her wings. Someone must have and it sure wasn't her mother.

Most of all, she hated how he left them for dead. How he never came to help her.

Her wings dropped to the ground and she bent over to pick up more glass shards, careful not to get alcohol on the various cuts on her body.

It was all his fault.

And Marinette hated him for it.

o0o

It was a few days before her tenth year when Marinette decided to leave.

She packed all her meager belonging and stole some food from the kitchen. Sneaking in her mom's room, she stole all the cash in her wallet, wrinkling her nose at the man laying next to her mom in bed.

For all her mother claimed, it wouldn't last.

Marinette didn't forget to grab the bandages to bind her wings either, putting all of them in her backpack.

She stopped in front of the door for a while. She wondered how her mom was going to take care of herself now that her maid was gone.

 _She can die for all I care._

o0o

Marinette was ten when she learned how to survive on the streets.

She learned how to pick locks to abandoned places for shelter.

Learned how to pick pocket. How to manipulate people into giving her money.

She learned which restaurants give pity to homeless people people and which ones shunned them.

She learned where all the donation boxes are.

She learned to never give her full name to people, often introducing herself as 'Mari'. Let people think her name is Mary. It's not like she's going to be staying.

It's best not to have attachments.

She learned how to parkour.

She often used it to get away from Child services and police.

o0o

Marinette was eleven when she saw Camp Half Blood. She saw a girl and a strange looking boy run past her on the streets. She had just enough time to see goat legs.

She thought he could be like her.

When she saw the camp, she wilted in disappointment. She couldn't see any other winged people.

Eventually someone saw her and brought to a century who explained what was going on. They just had survived a battle in the forest.

Battle of the Labyrinth, they called it.

They directed her to a worn down cabin, number 11.

She decided to keep her wings a secret.

And even though she is surrounded by people, she never felt anymore lonely.

o0o

A few days later, she saw a boy near a cliff.

Marinette accidently tripped on a rock.

She stood up again, meeting the boy's amused gaze. She huffed, "I wouldn't fall down from up here unless you have wings."

The boy dryly smiled. "And I supposed you do?"

"Yes." And Marinette still doesn't quite know what made her, but she unbuttoned her dark blue flannel, revealing her white undershirt and black, feathery wings.

"Wow." She takes a seat next to him.

A dark black symbol shines above her head and the boy meets her eyes.

"Hello. My name is Nico, son of Hades. What your name daughters of Thanatos?"

"Marinette."

And suddenly she doesn't feel that lonely anymore.

o0o

When he leaves, she joins him. Even thoughher only weapons are a set of knives.

 _Us Underworld children have to stick together._

And Marinette thinks that maybe, her parentage isn't that bad.

She still hates her father though.

o0o

Their relationship begins to evolve into one shared by siblings.

And Marinette feels a little less lonely. Her mental scars are still there, but they don't go near the house and they're fading, bit by bit.

Marinette know they arent going to disappear, but its fun to pretend.

o0o

Marinette keeps her wings bound in the final battle against the titans. It was a long time before Nico joined her with his father.

Hers didn't show up.

o0o

Marinette is right by his side when they drop Hazel off at Camp Jupiter.

They each get their arms burned.

They each get shunned for being dark.

After Nico runs into Percy Jackson, they both decide its to risky to stay.

Marinette and Nico leave for the doors of her father.

o0o

They trudge through Tartarus. It even more terrifying as children of the underworld.

They understand that they are on its flesh and all the monsters are just part of its DNA.

Nightmares haunt them every to they close their eyes.

But they have each other and that's enough.

When they get to the door, they get knocked out.

They never do find Marinette's father.

o0o

When they're rescued, they sleep in the same room, despite Coach Hedge's objections. It's not like they'll do anything.

Sometimes if neither if them can sleep, they read stories outloud to each other.

Sometimes Hazel joins.

o0o

When they had to bring back the statue, Marinette helped defend them, still careful about her wings.

She still doesn't trust the praetor.

o0o

It's after the Giant War and Marinette thought the shunning would go away. She thought that since they helped save them, the campers would ignore their dark auras.

She was wrong.

They left Nico alone since he was friends with Percy, but Marinette wasn't. And that made her fresh bait.

After a group of people - Roman and Greek alike - tried to beat her to death, Chiron decided it was better for her to leave.

So she went to Paris.

o0o

Marinette decided before she met her new guardians, she will have a complete start over. The morning before the day she meets them, she goes to the market and buys hair dye and scissors.

In her room, she cuts her hair to shoulder length and dyes it a dark blue. Sabine and Tom were mortals who adopted her. They were nice, if a bit overbearing.

Marinette was a bit unnerved to be honest, having gone most of her life with no positive adult input.

She still had to bind her wings around them, only letting them loose in her room.

Her room.

Oh my gods how it was pink. She convinced herself that it fit right in with her new start.

She still wore a dark jacket though, to balance it out.

Thankfully no actual monsters were in Paris. That meant she had to lie less, which was still a new experience having gone through most her life with lying.

She still kept Nico and Hazel's phone numbers on her monster proof phone.

Just in case.

o0o

Marinette is fourteen when she found it that bullying never stops.

School was where the problem started. Thankfully, Marinette had skipped out on the dyslexia part of the package. She still had ADHD though.

The mayor's daughter, Chloe called her names. Made fun of her fidgeting. When Tom and Sabine heard, they got her Adderall.

It helped, and Marinette only took it when she needed it, according to prescription.

She adjusted, just like she had to do all her life.

Still didn't help with the bullying.

o0o

When the next school year came around, Marinette started to freak out.

A so called 'kwami' had 'chosen' her to be a superhero, the same kwami found out about her wings (cause, really, how was Marinette going to hide it?), got a flirty partner, akumas existed now, got a new friend, and has to manage a triple life.

Marinette looked at the bottle. Adderall. She took a pill. Then another.

And one more for good measure.

If she needed to be a hero, she had to be focused, right?

Marinette was just glad her suit miraculously hid her wings (Like, seriously, how?).

o0o

Marinette closed the trap door, heart still beating from adrenaline during the fight.

A smile was on her face. She missed the rush it gave her.

She even saw her crush today! Adrien...

Her eyes landed on the pile of work she had to do.

She took a pill.

Even though she already had her prescription.

But it was okay right? Cause that pill's concentration went towards the fight. So this pill's concentration is going towards the school work.

She ignored Tikki's gaze as she sat down to work.

o0o

She took a few more pills the next day. And the next and the next.

o0o

On Saturday, she threw up. Tikki hovered near her face.

"Marinette! You have to stop! It's becoming an addiction! It is an addiction!"

Marinette ignored her as she stood up, flushing the toilet and washing her face in the sink.

"Tikki, its probably just food poisoning."

Tikki huffed. "Marinette, do you know how many pills you had yesterday?"

"I don't know, two... three-"

"Five."

"That is more than three."

The ladybug kwami floated up to look her user in the eye. "Marinette, you have to stop. Ladybug can't go on like this."

Marinette tenses as she weaves around Tikki, flopping down on the chair to her computer and opening up her essay document.

She pops a pill in her mouth and Tikki makes a frustrated sound.

"Oh yes. Can't have poor Ladybug being an addict, can we? It'll ruin her little perfect image." Marinette can't keep some of bitterness in and it seeps into her words.

"Marinette, you know-"

"Ever thought that Ladybug is the reason I need to concentrate more?!"

"THAT'S NO REASON TO BECOME AN ADDICT!" Tikki yelled.

Marinette looked at the tiny kwami. "I just don't want to fail." Her voice was quiet.

"Marinette. You are going to fail yourself if you keep doing this. You are losing sleep-"

"It helps with the nightmares though!" Marinette objected.

Tikki's tone softened. "And you are cutting yourself off from your friends and family. When was the last time you hung out with them?"

"I call Nico regularly. And Hazel." Tikki could see the slight desperation in Marinettes eyes.

"Marinette, you and I both know that isnt social interaction. You need to get out more. You're losing yourself."

Marinette swallowed. "I'll try to stop."

"And I'll make sure you will."

o0o

It's been two years since that conversation and Marinette had gotten better. Especially since Tikki ended up calling Nico and telling him about her problem. And now Nico thinks that he should drop by once a month to check up on her.

Marinettes still sour about that, no matter how much good it brought.

"Chat, have I ever told you about my life?" Ladybug and Chat Noir were still friends, though Ladybug was actually thinking about going out with him.

"No, you said it was too dangerous." There was a confused and curious tilt in his voice. Ladybug was strict about their identities. Marinette herself didn't know what brought this on. Sort of like when she showed her wings to Nico. And that went well, so she continued on.

"Well, I thought that since we'll be working more with each other, we should learn more about each other. And I guess if we don't say names then it would be vagu enough. You dont have to share anything, I just kinda want to get this off my chest with a... friend."

"Okay then, M'Lady."

Ladybug sat down, and Chat followed suit. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower and Marinette felt that this was a safe spot to say something.

"When I was young, my mother was abusive." She should hear Chat suck in a breath, "My father was never there and she turned into an alcoholic. She would bring all these guys in from bars claiming that their her new boyfriends, but they never lasted." Bitterness seeped into her voice.

"My dad, he never checked up on us. My mom turned abusive. I hated him. I do hate him. When I was nearly ten, I ran away. Spent some time on the streets. When I was eleven, I found this place where people like me go." She keep her gaze on the streets below, ignoring Chat's.

"I found a friend and we ran way together. We became brother and sister. We went through so much together. And then we came back. We went back to the place and for a while everything was good. Then the bullying came in. My friend, he was protected. But I wasn't.

"After getting almost beaten to death, I was sent here, where I decided to cut my hair and dye it. I don't know if you figured it out, but I have ADHD. So I take Adderall."

"My Lady, I didn't-"

"When I became Ladybug, I started to abuse my medication." Her eyes were still in the streets.

"After talking with my friends I stopped. Do you know why I stopped?"

Chats voice was quiet. "No."

"I was reminding my self of my mother." Her voice was clipped. "She became addicted to alcohol. I was beginning to get addicted to drugs. I - I couldn't allow myself to become my mom. So I stopped."

Chat scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his partner.

They sat there as they watched the morning sun come up.

 **Okay. Did not anticipate it becoming this long... uh review for more, I guess?**

 **Again, I have no idea how it feels to be addicted so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Not my usual style of writing, but it works with this genre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from the dead and procrastinating on my other stories! This was inspired by a post I found on pinterest. I know, I use pinterest. Mock me all you want. But it has given quite a few ideas, so jokes on you.**

 **Or me. Which ever.**

 **Key points:**

 **Marinette is a slightly thieving peasant daughter of the village bakers.**

 **Their village is very close to the castle.**

 **Adrien is a female in this (Princess Adrie).**

 **Her mom is still alive.**

 **The demigods won't be too related to Marinette. Maybe like, cousins or something...**

 **Not all relationships are going to be the same, as in someone might be paired with another person than in canon.**

 **This is more of a modern kingdom.**

 **Key points end here.**

 **So I thought it would be cool to do some different relationship situations. Most Royalty AU's have Adrien as the peasant and Marinette as the royal, so I wanted to change it up a bit. If you don't like the pairing then you can wait until the next chapter that doesn't have this pairing.**

 **Please do not tell me in the comment section that I should not have done this pairing with these genders. I dont want to hear any of that stuff on my fics. I write this cause I thought it would be nice for the month of June.**

 **Constructive critism and chapter suggestions are welcomed. Even though I might not pick them or it might take a long time, I like hearing what you guys want to see!**

 **ONTO STORY TIME!**

Adrie knew something was wrong with her. From the whispers of the maids to the discreet looks other adults give her. She knows what it was all about. Her lack of laughter. It wasn't as if she was unhappy. No, Adrie had a very comfortable childhood with all the food and clothing a royal could ask for.

But it didn't seem enough.

No matter how shiny or how beautiful the jewels studying her tiara were, there was always something missing. Something that kept her from laughing. Most days she wouldn't even smile, instead choosing to wander the halls or sit herself on her balcony. Adrie tried though. She really did at every gathering and celebration. Those smiles felt empty and dull.

Her mom, the Queen, was always trying to make her laugh. Adrie was pretty sure she was the only one that had gotten the princess to full out grin. But not laugh. Never laugh.

Soon enough her father, the King, took notice of it. He wanted his daughter to be the example of perfection. She had to be pretty, had to always were her tiara when in company of other people, and she had to smile and laugh. He hired all the jesters in the land, each and every one of them failing to make the princess smile.

Not before long, the conflicts of interest arouse and arguments arupted. Dinners became very stiff and quiet. Tonight was one of the times the Queen sought out conversation.

"So your sixteenth birthday is coming up, Adrie. Any excitement planned for that day." Queen Emilie questioned delicately, peering at her daughter from her eyelashes.

Before Adrie could talk, King Gabriel spoke up, lowering his drink to the table. "Of course she is. She has her ball that day. I've taken steps to ensure every well known royal is there."

And then there were the balls. Where perfume clouded the air, people saying daggers disguised in honey. Flattery and deception were the only thing people spoke at such occasions. Adrie was forced to talk and dance, and every single partner would either hit in her or bring up her laughing problem.

Adrie bit the inside of her lip and stabbed the piece of lettuce a bit too harshly. She hated the balls.

Dinner was quiet after that.

 **Laughter**

There was a knock on the door as Adrie put her tiara down. She was already dressed for bed, in a dark night gown, blonde, flowy hair put up in a ponytail.

"Come in." She said, raising her voice so the person on the other end may hear her. The door opened to reveal her mother. "May I come in, Adrie?" She asked.

Adrie nodded, the corners of her lips twitching up. Queen Emilie walked over to the princess's bed, sitting down on it. She patted the spot next to her in an invitation to sit. Adrie sat down next to her, feeling the bed go down a bit, adjusting to her weight.

"I think that after the main dancing has ended, I could sneak you away. Of course, you'd have to stay in your room till the end." The Queen said quietly.

Emilie laughed at her daughter's startled expression. Patting the younger's knee, she said, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I've seen the way you look at them. I've always been bored at them too."

Adrie blushed as her mother pulled her into a hug. Separating, the Queen smoothed out her dress, walking to the door. "Goodnight darling!"

Adrie smiled as she went under her covers, lying in the middle of her bed.

"Goodnight Mom."

The door closed shut.

 **Flowers**

The Queen was right. It was such a boring ball for a sixteenth birthday. Everyone still spoke in riddles and flattery. The streamers were the same colour. King Gabriel didn't even bother hiring new entertainers.

When the King tapped his glass to get their attention, Adrie let out a sigh of relief. Her feet were on fire and face hurt from so much forced smiles.

"As you know," his voice slightly echoed in the ginormous room, "Princess Adrie's birthday has passed, making her the suitable marrying age."

 _Oh no_. Please don't tell her this is really happening. Adrie felt her face slightly blush as multiple people turned to look at her.

"Now as of tradition, the Princess may choose what challenge to give her suitors." He beckoned her to where he stood, at the top of the grand staircase.

The princess walked with her face set. She didn't look at anyone nor did Adrie take her eyes off the path. At the top of the staircase, she turned and addressed the eagerly awaiting royals. Each wanting the princess to marry into their family.

"I will marry whom ever is able to make me laugh."

Murmurs and whispers erupted in the room. Adrie was notorious for not laughing. She briefly watched them, then turned and exited the room, ignoring her father's disapproving gaze.

Let the games begin.

 **Crowns**

Adrie must admit, she was slightly impressed on what lengths people took to make her laugh. Throughout the week, jesfers and clowns came in, each with a note saying what family they belong to. Some suitors brought her on dates and told her jokes and pick up lines.

It still didn't make her laugh.

She leaned against her chair on the balcony, overlooking the gardens. It was one of the things she liked best about this room. The balcony itself wasn't too high, maybe a story or two. Some one could climb up there but it was high unlikely. The Kingdom didn't house that many thieves or outlaws.

People were generally content with their surroundings. Just do what you always do, and don't make the guards angry. And have mercy on your soul if you made the Royal family angry.

Adrie vaguely drew patterns on the rails with her fingers. The Kingdom has been a buzz ever since her ball. No one knew what was happening, only that royals were having more entertainers come in. King Gabriel was very clear to not let any peasant know of the suitor challenge.

Queen Emilie supported that fact, if only to keep some boys off her little girl.

 **Hoods**

Marinette cursed under her breath as she pricked her finger. Putting it up to her mouth and sucking on it lightly, she glared at her cousin who was perched on the chair, laughing.

"Aw. Is poor little Marinette hurt?" Nico said with a teasing smirk.

Marinette grumbled as she put away her needle. "Yeah well, poor little Marinette is going to kick your sorry bum six ways to Sunday."

Nico let out a chuckle as he closed his book. "Why don't you go to the Public Royal Garden and steal some more flowers again?"

Marinette stood up, brushing off dust from her skinny jeans. She lightly glared at the older boy. "Its not stealing if no one misses it. I highly doubt that they count each and every flower bush in the Garden."

None the less, she put on her shoes and tied her hair into a ponytail, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Wow. Such Stoll way of thinking, 'Nettie." Nico paused to look at her outfit. "Make sure to wear a jacket. Supposed to start getting chilly now."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as she shrugged on a zip up hoodie over her black tank top.

"Sir yes sir."

 **Kingdoms**

Marinette sighed as a breeze passed through her hair. It was a wonderful day to be out. Stooping near the roses, she traced her fingers over a blood red petal. Her hood was on her haed, obscuring her face from view.

Picking the petal off the flower, she hissed as a thorn scrapped pinkie. Sucking in it lightly, Marinette dryly realized it was the second time that day. "Guess Karma does exist. If only to mock me."

Sighing, Marinette looked around the garden, spotting a figure in the balcony. She frowned as she looked. The figure did not look very happy. _Well that's not right, no one should look that sad._ Mind made up, Marinette started to talk in hopes of the girl - she looked about to be Marinettes own age - hearing her.

"You know," she started a bit loudly, "I once heard about this flower who was given a lot challenges. I heard she _rose_ above it."

She glanced at the girl who didn't even look at her direction. Not giving up, Marinette tried again. And again.

On and on Marinette tried with puns and jokes until the Royal Gardens closed and she had to leave. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be 'morrow." Marinette muttered under her breath looking at the blonde.

 **Birds**

The jacket hit the bed as Marinette walked towards her sketch pads. Opening the one she was currently using, she flipped to the next blank page and started drawing the figure she saw on the balcony. Marinette was never good at faces so she was dissapointed but not surprised when everything but the face came out correctly. She had gotten the blonde locks, the fair skin, even the light green dress she was wearing.

But not the face.

Marinette sighed - she seemed to be doing that a lot lately - and put the sketch down. In her defense, she didn't really see the face that much so she guessed she was excused for the poorly drawing features.

Going down to the kitchen, Marinette pecked her mama on the cheek, sitting at the already set table.

"Out in the Gardens again, Marinette?" Papa asked as they dug in to their meal. Marinette swallowed her food before answering.

"Yes, but I didn't steal anything. Not today." Her mind drifted back to the blonde girl back on the balcony.

Sabine smiled over her glass, thinking that her delighted finally quit that bad habit.

 **Silk**

Marinette came back the next day. And the next. And even the day after that.

She told jokes, did little skits and one woman plays. The balcony figure - Marinette decided to call her Blondie - didn't give any attention. Finally, on the last day of the week, Marinette resolved to just go back to her normal schedule. Picking flowers and sketching scenery. On the bright side, only one of those were illegal.

 **Dresses**

Adrie sighed as she sat on the balcony. Nothing ever happens on days like these. Leaning back into her chair, she caught a glimpse of someone near the roses. They were wearing a very pretty black polka dotted red jacket, with the hood thrown up.

Frowning, she called out, "Hey! Don't you know it's against the law to pick flowers from the royal garden without permission?"

The figure looked up. "Oh so now you pay attention."

Adrie furrowed her eyebrows, unsure if she heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

The hooded girl smirked. "Its just that I've been trying to get your attention and when I finally give up, you finally notice me."

The Princess blinked, "You've been trying to get my attention? Well you weren't very loud."

Hoodie (a very nice nickname, if Adrie said so herself) walked up, and Adrie could just make out the tiny smirk on her face. "Well, Blondie, I couldn't exactly yell my lungs out, darling."

Adrie felt her lips twitch against her will at the two nicknames. No one ever had the daring to do that. "Do you know who I am?"

Hoodie huffed, biting her lip, "Am I supposed to?"

"No. I don't suppose you do." Now that she thought about, Adrie was pretty sure all the public knew about the royal family was that they were blonde. Hopefully Hoodie girl wouldn't find out then get all scared of her. Adrie decided she was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

It occurs to her that from this angle, Hoodie couldn't see the jeweled headband she was wearing.

"I should be reporting you to the guards right now."

"I'll be long gone before they get here."

"Oh really? Is that a bet?"

"Its a promise."

They looked at each other in idle silence.

"What did one rose say to the other?"

Adrie startled. "I'm sorry?"

"Let's be buds."

She stated at the the girl, who started to fidget. _I never took her as someone who likes puns,_ Adrie mused. After telling the girl that, she huffed quietly.

"Its not like I have a lot of ammo here. I made the mistake of mentioning it to my cousin, Leo, and now I have more puns than I know what to do with!"

Adrie leaned forward a bit, resting her head on one of her fists. "Poor you."

"Mmhm. Well, I gotta go! Good bye Juliet!"

"That's not my name."

"Would you prefer Blondie?"

"... Never mind."

 **Wings**

"And this girl was so pretty! Of course that's not the only reason I talked to her. She was just - she just looked so sad and I couldn't possibly-"

"Wait. Hold up," Piper cut in, "She was in the castle, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And you said she had blonde hair?"

"Yep, a pretty sunshine gold. Why?"

Piper hid a smile. "Oh no reason. Just wanted to check."

Piper wonders when her cousin in law will discover that she might possibly have been talking to the princess. Of course, Piper herself didn't know for sure, thats why she is going to wait and see what happens. No use in Marinette having a mental break down.

 **Books**

Marinette skipped to where the balcony, grinning when she saw Blondie.

"Hello Blondie!"

Blondie sighed and Marinette could just hear her roll her eyes. "I thought we agreed to not call me that."

Marinette picked a flower, "Well, I decided that Juliet was too romantic... so youre stuck with Blondie for the time being!"

"That's still illegal."

"Haven't reported me yet!"

Marinette heard a scoff. She turned her attention to the wall. "Bet I can climb that."

"Lots of people have tried."

"Oooh, lots of Romeo's huh?"

"More like lots of idiots."

Marinette smiled and ran up to the wall, using momentum to push off and just barely grab a vine that was curled around one of the columns. Pulling herself up with difficulty, she reached out and grabbed the railing, swinging her feet over and landing in the balcony. Turning around her grin of satisfaction dropped as she caught sight of Blondie.

"You're the princess."

"Did you expect something else?" The response was quiet.

Marinette paused. "Well, I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but its not this."

"We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah."

 **Masks**

"Do you ever leave the castle?"

"Only on important trips."

Marinette paused her lips, swing her legs in the air from where she was perched on the rail.

"Tonight, we're going out. You can meet some of my friends and I can show you around."

Adrie looked hesitant, but intrigued, so Marinette didn't count it as a total loss.

"People will recognize me."

Marinette smirked, "Leave that to me, Princess."

"Adrie."

Marinette tilted her head, confused. "What?"

"Call me Adrie."

A smile split Marinette's face as she started to climb down.

"Okay... Adrie."

 **Cloaks**

Marinette held out the piece of clothing towards the princess. It was a simple black cloak, with some vivid green lines here and there.

Adrie raised an eyebrow as she took it. It was well past midnight when Marinette knocked in the glass door of her room from the balcony. The air was cool, and Adrie shivered lightly as she clasped the cloak around her.

Even though she had changed into pants and a long sleeve shirt, the night was still very cold.

Marinette had her own dark red with black polka dots cloak on. The red was so dark it nearly blended in with the black.

"People can still see my face. A hood doesn't really obscure facial features Marinette." Adrie was tired, though she won't show it. She had to sit through three more different entertainers through out the day.

Marinette rolled her eyes and took two more pieces of fabric from an inside pocket of her cloak. Handing one to Adrie, she put her own on.

The Princess looked at the mark in her hands, it was pure black with eye holes and it would only cover the top half of her face.

"We can be Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Chat Noir?"

"... I'm not that creative, geez."

 **Twins**

Adrie looked at the view from the rooftops. The lights were blinding and it would make a great postcard, she mused.

"So? How about it?"

Adrie half smiled. "Worth nearly falling all those times."

When she got no response, she turned around to look at her partner. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is the closest I've ever seen you smile."

"Well, maybe it's time you should."

Adrie looked over to see Marinette lean over slowly. Her breath hitched. Marinette gave her enough time to move away, but Adrie met her halfway.

The kiss was quick, maybe a two or three seconds long. No tongue involved, just two lips pressing together. It was Adrie's first and it felt amazing.

They separated and Marinette asked, "Does this mean this is our first date?"

"Yeah. I'd like more though."

 **Blue**

"Don't worry. They are perfectly well behaved."

Adrie smirked. "Mari, this is our fifth date and we're only meeting some of your kiddie friends. It's not like I'm meeting your family."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, have mercy for that day. Are we ever going to tell our families?"

"Gradually. For now, let's start with friends."

"Got it, Adrie. Tikki! Plagg! You can come out now!"

Two little children came out from around the corner. The boy had messy black hair and green eyes that looked almost glowing. The girl had short red hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Puppet!" The boy greeted.

Marinette smiled. "Hello Plagg. Not driving Tikki up the walls are you?"

His eyes widened, "I would never dream of such a horrendous act. In fact, I'm offended of your accusation!"

The girl huffed and smirked. "Big words for a eleven year old."

"You do realize we're twins, right? Please don't tell me I have to be the brains."

Marinette raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I don't think you have enough brains for yourself, Plagg."

Adrie felt slightly awkward, stand in there while the others conversed. As if reading her mind, Marinette takes her hand and says to the twins, "This is my girlfriend, Adrie."

Tikki gasped. "You look like a princess miss!"

Adrie nervously replied. "Thanks. I get that a lot?" But it sounded more like a question.

Plagg eyed her. "I don't believe our Puppet could get someone as good looking as her."

Marinette scoffed and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Well, believe it, because she's right here."

"Why doesn't she smile more?"

Adrie stiffened and Marinette tightened her embrace. "Plagg, first of all, that's extremely rude and second of all, she doesn't have to, because I like her the way she is." She emphasised her statement by kissing the princess's cheek.

Plagg had the decency to look ashamed as Tikki elbowed him. "Sorry Adrie."

"It's okay." Adrie felt a little warm at the fact that Marinette didn't care if she smiled or not. Cause she liked Adrie for Adrie.

And she introduced her as her girlfriend. That was new.

But she liked it.

 **Smiles**

They sat on her balcony. They had just spent their twelfth date star gazing. Marinette spoke up, disrupting the silence. "We should tell your family soon. I dont like seeing all those boys trying to woo you."

Adrie glanced at her. "You dont see them 'wooing' me."

"Well I know they are and that bugs me." She leaned her head against the taller girls shoulder.

"Aw... jealous, bugaboo?"

"I'm regretting introducing you to Leo."

Adrie pat her head and Marinette pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You know I love you right?" Adrie felt her breath hitch as the sun rose up.

When Marinette glance at her, worried that she went to fast, she was greeted by the sight of the princess smiling. Not the usual smirks or half smiles, a full smile making the corner of her eyes twinkle.

"You're really pretty." Marinette blurted out.

Adrie paused. She had been called graceful or gorgeous, even beautiful and stunning. But not something as ordinary as - as pretty! She started to laugh at the ridiculousness at it all. It started as a giggle and then chuckles, evolving into a head thrown back style laugh.

Marinette stared, entranced. Her girlfriend looked amazing. Fact.

The doors to the heiress's bedroom were thrown open by the morning made who heard the laughter. She paused when she saw a peasant looking girl next to the Princess.

"Princess Adrie. She made you laugh!"

Adrie stopped and kissed Marinette on the cheek. Turing back to to maid, she said, "Yes. She has. Tell my parents whom I chose for my significant other."

The maid hurriedly nodded and rushed out of the room.

Adrie looked at her blunette girlfriend. "I'm assuming you didn't know of the suitor challenge?"

"Wait! Challenge?"

Adrie nervously continued, all previous giddiness vanished. "Yes. And you passed it. But if you're not ready then-"

Marinette hurriedly cut her off. "No! No, I'd love to marry you. It's just that I thought the suitors were only taking out on dates or something. Wow, now I'm really glad that we told my family a few days ago."

"Well, you're going to have to reintroduce me as your future wife now." Adrie winked.

Marinette smiled and kissed her.

 **Okay. Not a lot of other characters in here, i hope that's okay. Its really an Adrinette centric chapter. Even though it's sort of a genderbend not really ship. This took way longer than I thought it would. Whoops.**

 **Uh, yeah. Whoo! Two chapters in less than a week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Time!**

A new student. They were having a new student.

Marinette didn't know whether to be excited or not. Last time one of her schools had a new student, a manticore ended up being her teacher and the student in question was half goat.

So yeah. Sue her for being skeptical.

The new student hasn't been that bad to be honest. They were really quite lovely. And that put Marinette on edge to be honest.

Jaiden was a pretty human who preferred they/them pronouns. Marinette's substitute, Ms Daisy had a huge problem with that.

 _Jaiden cleared their throat. "My name is Jaiden and I prefer they and them pronouns, if you will."_

 _Ms. Daisy raised an eyebrow. "They them? Do you mean her she pronouns, since, not to be rude, you do have a feminine appearance."_

 _Jaiden looked at their outfit, consisting of a short sleeve and jeans, in rather female colours such as white and pink. Looking back up to the teacher, they said, "No, I'm pretty sure they them will do. At least, for today."_

 _Ms. Daisy huffed. None of the other students were backing her up. Even Chloe was looking like this was a waste of time. "What is your gender? Your genitals? Answer and we can finish this pronoun business and start class."_

 _They looked at her. "My gender has nothing to do with genitals. You're thinking of my sex. But if you need to know, I'm genderfluid. I'm just feeling like they them today."_

 _Ms Daisy started to turn red and Marinette hastily interrupted, shooting an apologetic look at Jaiden._

They were sorta smart, not very though. In fact the only class they were even remotely good at was Math.

Currently they were at Lunch.

Eating.

Because that's what people did.

"The Author is very sorry."

Marinette choked a bit. Swallowing, she asked, "I'm sorry, who?"

Jaiden turned to look at her. "The Author. For not updating in a while. Of course, a chapter came out earlier today, but it was really short."

Marinette eyed her fellow classmate. "And uh, why isn't the Author just telling that themselves? Or is it a she? A he?"

"Authors notes are not supposed to be full chapters, and besides, you aren't going to remember this in the next chapter anyways..."

"Okay, then. So are you actually the Author? Like, what's going on?" Marinette asked, not believeing Jaiden. The blunette wished her other friends were there.

Jaiden blinked their eyes. "Oh gosh no. I only came into existence a couple of minutes ago. You, well, we're a bit unclear about. The Author is an entirely different person than us, just to be clear."

Marinette nodded slowly, leaning back a bit. "So, what's so important that my uh, story, is apparently not doing so well?" She figured the safest thing was to play along until the bell rang and then she could book it.

"Well, besides the Author procrastinating there's the Harry Potter fic that could be posted. Debating whether or not to really. Even though its not even remotely finished. Plus the other planned chapters are taking too long."

Marinette forced a smile. "Of course! How silly of me..."

The bell rang and Marinetet started to pack up quickly. Against her best wishes, she turned to ask one more question. "By the way, why are you telling me this? Isn't there some rule you're breaking?"

Jaiden laughed. "Well, first of all, you won't remember this. And second," their voice sounded close behind Marinette, "even if you did tell do someone, no one will believe you."

Marinette twirled around, only to be met with empty air. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart rate.

New kids were so weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is sorta based of a song. I'm going to list it in the Key Points so you can just read that... yeah.**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER DUPER LONG WAIT!**

 **Key Points:**

 **This is based off the song _My R_ and I'm listening to the one sang by _Rachie._**

 **I mean, it takes a long time to actually get to the jumping part. So, very loosely based on the song.**

 **Marienette is kind of isolated from the other students.**

 **The demigod cousins are probably all dead in this... whoops...**

 **Lots of dark stuff (I think?).**

 **Marinette is in an abusive situation. Again. Oh no. Least it isn't as bad as the last one...?**

 **Lukanette (maybe. Heavily hinted. But not outright stated, so up for interpretation?).**

 **Luka is the same age, making him and Juleka twins** **.**

 **Miraculous does exist but Marinette is not Ladybug.**

 **The superheroes are Chat Noir and Ladybug.**

 **Luka is Ladybug (Because... reasons).**

 **Ladybug is now called Spots. Just because Luka is terrible at coming up with names.**

 **Key Points end here.**

 **So I was watching some good ol' Sanders Sides. And I may have left a reference in this chapter...**

 **I also watched a little of some Detroit: Become Human, so one of the scenes is used in this.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! Involves suicide-y stuff! Don't read this chapter if you think it's going to make you uncomfortable. Like, id rather you just click the back button than get negatives emotions! Unless it's crying, since that's sorta my job... not that im doing a good job at it though.**

 **Has anyone cried? I don't think anyone has...**

 **STORY TIME!**

Marinette rested her head against the wall pressed up behind her back, trying not to be seen. She was very confused as to why her cousin Nico didn't arrive yet. Her parents were in the other room, keeping their voices down and Marinette had to listen closely to catch the next few words.

"...Jumped off a bridge..."

"...Dead..."

"...Good riddance..."

"...Daphne!..."

Marinette startled when she heard her dad scold her mom. It started happening a lot more and she didn't understand.

She knew her mom and dad were going through a rough patch. Ms. Hanna, her teacher, said that it was natural for some parents to do that.

Marinette knew it had something to do with her. It always did. Maybe it was because of the grades in her report card. Her messy room. The papers on the table that had big words that Marinette didn't understand?

The seven year old tried to listen in some more, but no words were coming from the door. Just muffled screaming. And yelling. And if Marinette strained her ears a lot, she could make out the sound of something breaking.

Muffled. It was a very funny word. Marinette learned just last week, in fact. To be dampened, or muted. Marinette felt that way sometimes. Her parents didn't listen to her. And when they did, they took her too seriously, no room for family jokes or playful jabs.

Marinette let out a sigh through her nose when the sounds quieted. She had only only few moments of silence, which she took advantage of by going upstairs to her bedroom.

She thought that maybe if Nico was here, her parents would stop fighting, at least for a bit.

But he's not coming. And Marinette thinks, as she lays in bed, he's not coming back for ever. Just like her cousin, Luke.

She turned over to her side as the yelling started again, getting louder and louder.

She really felt muffled at that moment.

 **Braids**

The paper in her hands seemed to mock her. She really didn't want to acknowledge it. Or read it. If anything, she wanted it to never exist.

It's proof that she was stupid. The big black block letter glared at her and she could feel her anxiety skyrocketing. A C+.

A barely, _barely_ passing grade.

On a stupid little language arts test.

Great.

Her stupid slight dyslexia thing stepped in on a fourth grade spelling test. Her nine year old mind could not handle the stress right now. Not with her parent fighting. Not now.

She knew what her parents will do. Blame each other. But now she knows that it's not natural for parents to do that. Kylie had perfectly normal parents, who never argue. She brags that they take her shopping every week and each time they get ice cream.

Its so stupid.

Marinette was so stupid.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to her house, trying not to alert her parents. She stepped inside and got to the stairs.

"What's that in your hand, Marinette?"

Too late.

Her mom ripped the paper from her hands.

 **Talk**

 _She got this from your side!_

 _She must've gotten your stupidity then._

 _Don't you even try it! You made my daughter a freak, just like her delinquent cousins. If you keep this up, she kill herself just like them._

 _Don't. Ever. Speak. Like. That. Again._

 _What, the truth? She might as well, saves us the trouble._

 _She's my daughter too! If you even suggest something like that to her, you will be kicked out of the house._

 _You'd honestly choose her over me?!_

 _This is not up for discussion._

 **Pastries**

"Mari, honey, why don't you go to the bakery and get some pastries? Here's some money. Spend time at the park okay? You haven't been out in a long time and its great outside." Marinette watched her dad give her money from his wallet, gently pushing her out the door.

She has been out. A lot, actually. They just never noticed. Marinette knew that her dad meant well. He's just stressed. All because of the C+ last week.

All because of her.

But its okay, 'cause Mr Tom and Ms Sabine were really nice, even though her mom never liked them. Marinette is starting to think her mom never liked anyone.

The walk there was quiet. No one bothered her and despite her fears, it didn't start to rain. She passed the park and paused at the families. The laughter of children hit her ears and her fists clenched.

Why couldn't she be like that?

'Cause your parents fight, her mind answered. Because you get low grades. Because everyone thinks you're going to kill yourself like your cousins. Because you. Don't. Deserve. It.

It was the truth, she numbly thought as she continued walking. Her posture was now slouched as though all the fight in her left.

But it was the truth.

And the truth always hurt, doesn't it?

The bakery was tall and Marinette could smell the fresh bread and dough from outside. Walking up to the counter, she tapped her fingers as she waited.

Sabine noticed her, "Hello Marinette! What may I get you today?"

Marinette took out the money from her pocket. "One croissant and a water bottle please."

Sabine took the money and put it in the register, turning to pick a crossaint and place it in a small paper bag. Putting it in front of Marinette, she swooped down to grab a bottled water, adding it next to the pastry.

Tom walked near them and smiled at Marinette. "Uh, Marinette? Would you mind running a delivery, we'll pay you, of course. It's just that the bakery is running low and though it may not seem like it now, lots of people are coming in."

Marinette startled. Then she thought it over. Toma nd Sabine were very behind orders from the looks behind the counter and it was nice to do good things every once in a while...

"Sure, Mr Tom."

Tom and Sabine beamed and thanked her. Marinette smiled back and the large male left to get the delivery.

Marinette went over to the side as Sabine talked to the next customer, fidgeting with her fingers. It was another thing she discovered after her parents had tested her for dyslexia. The doctor also said that she had ADHD, which judging by her mother's screams, also gotten it from her dad's side.

When Tom came back with a box, he explained that when she got back he'll pay her. "And the address is right near the river."

Marinette thanked him and took the box, stepping outside to the pavement.

 **Blue**

It took longer than expected to get there. Not as long go the pastries to cool, thank God, but long enough. When Marinette got there, she stopped in shock when she caught sight of it.

Near the river her foot.

There was a boat. On the river. With numbers on the side, showing a little roughed up address.

Marinette wanted to sail it.

She shook her head to clear it as she continued on, walking hesitantly across the board that connected the boat to the land. When she got on the deck, the first thing she noticed was a stage. Well, a stage in progress to be exact. It looked half built and there were supplies lying all around it.

Clearing her throat, Marinette spoke, "Hello? I got the pastries you ordered."

A boy walked up from beneath deck, his hair sticking to his face in sweat. Approaching her, a smile overtook his face.

"Hi, I'm Luka."

Marinette forced a smile. "Marinette. So, did you order pastries? Or did I get the address wrong?"

Luka laughed. "Yeah, we ordered pastries. Sorry I'm all sweaty, we just took a break from the stage." He gestured vaguely in that direction.

Marinette just nodded, not bothering to question who the others were. Luka paid her the money and she handed him the treats. Saying goodbye, she turned around to leave.

"Hey, wait! Where do you go to school? Aren't you a little young to be delivering?"

Marinette turned her head back. Confusedly, she said, "We share two classes. And I'm just helping out some friends."

Luka flushed in embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry, its just that I've never seen you before and I thought that you went to another school, cause you're really pretty - PRETTY QUIET, yeah that's what I meant to say. And I know other people who're quiet, so it really shouldn't surprise me, just so we're clear, which two classes do we share?"

Marinette blinked at the onslaught of words, "E equals MC scared," she muttered.

"Sorry, what? By the way I think its really sweet that you're helping out a friend."

Marinette shook her head, "Nevermind. Thanks? And uh, I'll see you later? I guess... Bye."

She walked down to the sidewalk quickly, she was almost at the end of the path when the boy - Luka - snapped out of his shock and yelled out a goodbye.

Marinette smiled fondly and kept smiling for the entire walk back.

 **Blanket**

Marinette bit happily in her sugary pastry. The Dupain Chengs gave her forty dollars and a free pastry of her choice.

Her walk slowed down when she passed the park again. Her pastry lowered and she stopped completely. Marinette looked at all the happy families again. She even saw Chloe and a blond near the fountain.

Even Chloe was smiling.

The once sweet taste in her mouth felt bitter. She looked around and saw a trashcan. Jogging over, she dumped the pastry in it, rinsing her mouth with the water she got earlier.

Marinette sighed again, taking a glance back. She dusted her hands off on her jacket and walked away towards her house.

 **Betrayel**

Her house wasn't in some run down bad part of town place.

It was a rather normal house in a middle class neighborhood. Houses lined the street and flowers popped up every inch.

It was ironic.

Very simple.

And Marinette bitterly loved it.

 **Balcony**

Marinette crawled down the roof of the building. It wasnt so worn down that the door didn't work, no it was just that Marinette preferred to be on top instead of inside buildings.

The balcony was wooden with a somewhat broken rail in some places. The way the house was situated, it was above a ledge, a very high distance up.

Surprisingly, not many people fell from it. No, it was mostly into the river with some people.

Her tenth birthday had just passed. Her mother and father split up. The worst part was that Mom was the one that got custody of her. Dad tried his best but it wasn't enough.

It never was.

She was supposed to be grounded, Marinette mused. For a particularly nasty prank against bullies. Her fingers tapped beside her on the wooden rail. The river rushed far beneath her and Marinette pretended for a moment that she could see the individual pebbles and rocks in it.

The noise of cars were still there. The building wasn't too far from the city. Actually, Marinette believe the only reason it was closed down was because the ledge was too close.

Her phone ringed. _Gasoline_ by Halsey played.

 _Are you insane like me?_

 _Been in pain like me?_

 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_

 _Just to pour that mother-_

Marinette knows who it is. She knows that she should answer it. But it was so fun being rebellious for a change.

The music still plays

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

 _Do people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

Marinette hummed as the chorus came along. It was one of her favorite songs.

If she doesn't respond, will her mother think that she killed herself, she wondered as the music stopped then repeated. Probably.

Daphne never really cared about her. Marinette suspects that she only got custody of her to rub it in her dads face. She breathed through her nose.

At least she wasn't the worst guardian ever. She gave Marinette money. The same money that Marinette used to buy her phone. And countless other things 'cause her mother never got the point of going to the store.

The ringing stopped.

Marinette stayed in silence for maybe a minute at the most before she crumbled. She went on her phone and played the song on loop. Marinette stayed there for a few minutes, looking at the river below and the somewhat vulgar lyrics rang in the air.

One jump, her mind supplied. One jump and everyone will be right about you.

Oh shut up, she told her mind.

 **Red**

The fridge was empty. Again.

Marinette shouldn't be surprised. When she turned thirteen, Daphne started going out more and more for food and dates. That was a few months ago.

She grabbed some money from the abandoned purse near the cabinets and shrugged on a jacket. It was still cold and Marinette didn't fancy catching frostbite. Slipping on purple combat boots, she walked out the front door.

On the way there, Marinette though about her family. It seemed that all the children did die young. Nico, Luke, and Rachel died by suicide. Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel died from abuse. Percy was abused by his step dad, Gabe Ugliano and Thalia, Jason, and Hazel died from their respective step moms.

And now Marinette is in the danger zone of both of them. Abuse and suicide. Yay.

Light glowed on her face as the store crept closer. She shivered, pulling her coat closer to herself. Marinette fingered the flimsy pieces of paper in her hand as she walked in and started putting food and other needed items in a cart she grabbed near the door.

The check out was a bit nerve wracking. Marinette spent the time worrying if someone might ask where her parents were, despite doing this before.

Grabbing her groceries, she thanked the cashier and left the store.

 **Park**

On the way back, she was ambushed.

By Luka. Great.

She honestly thought by now the boy would have given up on her. Ever since he had figured out which classes she shared with him (which took a little longer than two weeks), he would not stop bugging her. Marinette didnt mind too much, it was actually pretty nice to have company - even though he did most of the talking.

"Mari! Hey, hi , how ya doing?" Luka panted. He had just ran across the street to get to her.

Marinette smiled. "Hey Luka. Like the hair."

The boy beamed. He had gotten blue ends and highlights done. His sister, Juleka, had gotten purple ones that Marinette saw on Friday.

"Great actually. Lots of people are noticing. So, uh, what's with the bag?" Luka gestured with one hand while the other was in his pocket.

"Oh, just boring old groceries." Marinette said airy. She blew some of her bangs out of her face.

Luka nodded and looked around. "Hey, where's your mom?" He asked.

Marinette paused for a moment then carried on, "Oh, she's at the house. This was just a little shopping."

Luka stared at her intensely, but nodded.

Marinette changed the subject. "So, how's school? Made any new friends?"

Luka brightened up. "Yep! I'm talking to Nino more and Alix isn't really that bad. Kim's a bit big headed but I think-" Marinette let him ramble, filling the silence between the two.

It made her kind of sad, knowing that her only friend doesn't really need her. He had plenty of other friends and admirers. Heck, Luka barely even sits next to her at lunch and in class.

It's sad, but Marinette wasn't really surprised.

There was always someone better than her.

 **Black**

Superheroes.

There were fudging _superheroes_. Marinette gives up. Clearly the universe is crazy. Left is right. Up is down. And Marinette just wants a normal year.

Fifteen isn't supposed to be this stressful. It's supposed to be filled with drama, sure, but not superheroes.

Superheroes. Crazy. Two people swing around with a yoyo and a stick.

A yoyo. And a stick.

Also while wearing super form fitting suits.

Is anyone else questioning this?

And Ivan was turned into an akuma. Who came up with that name anyway? Akuma. Sounds like a drink you order at a cafe.

Marinette just needs coffee in her system. Like, right now. ASAP.

This is going to be a long year.

 **Wings**

It was blurry. Sounds were coming on everywhere and Marinette had a killer headache. Marinette.

Was her name Marinette?

She didn't know. But it felt so right.

But she's not supposed to be it. Something else was nudging her away from the name.

Everything burned like she was in a marathon. It hurt to think.

At the same time adrenaline and power courses through her. She was a bit frustrated as she couldn't seem to do anything.

There was soothing feel in the darkness. Like she could just sleep and nothing bad would happen to her.

But she had to do something right?

A vague pain registered in her mind, like someone had just hit her. It repeated itself again and again.

Warbled voices accompanied the pain. Something - something wrapped around her? She feel light headed.

She felt so angry. And sad. Determined?

Someone was ripping something out of her hands. She didn't want that.

And then it stopped.

Everything stopped.

And the darkness was flooded with light.

 **Light**

Marinette groaned. Everything hurt and the light was too bright. Shiny black leather boots entered her vision.

Green eyes peered at her. "Are you okay?"

Chat Noir, her mind told her. "Where - Where am I? What am I doing here?" Marinette knows why. She was akumatized. But she didn't want to believe it. So she determinedly hoped that it wasn't true despite everything screaming at her that it was.

Chat Noir smiled in pity? Sympathy? "You were akumatized. You should get back home now, your family must be very worried."

Yeah right, she said in her mind as she got up. Her mom wasn't even home most of the time. Standing up with the help of Chat Noir, she noticed that Spots was standing close to the wall, watching them. The red clad superhero didn't make any move to join them.

Actually, looking closer, there was several rips in his suit, pink light was sewing them back together and she suspected it was the magic of the suit. Bruises were dotting his skin and he held himself tiredly.

Looking back at Chat Noir, Marinett found that he was in a similar state except the blond was supporting a split lip.

Said hero was watching her with hidden caution in her eyes. Marinette cleared her throat distractedly.

"I'll, uh, I'll go. Home. I'll go home." The words tasted dry as Marinette walked out from the building.

She shivered and hugged herself from the non existent breeze. Bumping into someone, she looked up to apologize only for the words to die in her throat. Kim was looking at her in fear and disgust written plain on his face.

"Whatevers your problem, take care of it. We don't need you doing That again." The boy walked off and Marinette stared at the place he was before. She could hear the capital T in That. She didn't know if the jock meant being akumatized or whatever she did while she was akumatized.

Why was she akumatized? She felt her pockets for anything - anything that could give her a clue. A paper crinkle underneath her hands and she pulled it out.

It was a newspaper clipping. In the picture was a car crash and a picture of her dad. Next to him was a brunette. Marinette quickly read the title.

 _CAR CRASH NEAR MUESEUM OF HISTORY. TWO ADULTS KILLED._

In the arcticle they briefly described the two people and gave their condolences to their friends and family.

Marinette took a shuddering breath.

She wished she never checked her pockets.

 **Bed**

The house itself wasn't a mansion. But it was very big and open. Daphne had gotten a paying job and had bought this a few months after the divorce. The house was a light blue with a red door. It was a good house. If it wasn't for the owner.

Marinette unlocked the door, mindful of Daphne's bedroom on the ground floor. Stepping inside, she automatically heard moans and rolled her eyes, disgusted.

Did Daphne really have to bring them to the house?

It was bad enough that Daphne forced Marinette to grow up so fast since the divorce. Robbing her of the rest of her childhood. But no, she just had to be in home people from the bar.

Creeping upstairs quietly, she went inside her bedroom and got a hoodie. After a moment's consideration, she left the newspaper clipping on her drawer, next to a mirror. Grabbing her backpack and tying the hoodie against her waist, Marinette left the house.

She didn't stay long enough for her bad mood to get even worse.

 **Boat**

The boat was rocking unsteadily. The air was slightly salty and Marinette wished she would just stop getting some people's attention. Like, she gets it, her akuma was pretty frickin' scary apparetly, but still.

Knocking on the door, she waited until Juleka answered it. The purple haired girl widened her eyes before smiling nervously. Marinette smile back. Or at least try to, she thinks it ended up being more of a grimace th a anything.

"Is Luka home?" The words didn't come out as confident as she intended. In fact they sounded the exact opposite. Juleka nodded hesitantly and started closing the door.

Marinette rushed out the words before the door was closed in her face. "Please! I just need to talk with him."

Maybe it was the desperate tinge in her voice or the way she slumped in sadness and defeat, but Juleka nodded again, stepping to the side to allow her entry.

Juleka went up to the stage, obviously trusting Marinette to find the bedroom herself. It wasn't really that hard. She'd been there before and even then, all she had to do was follow the sounds of guitar.

Knocking in the door, she waited until she heard a faint 'come in'. Opening it, she saw Luka put his guitar away and quickly shut a notebook, shoving it under his pillow. Marinette couldnt help but raise an eyebrow. "Okay, ignoring that I saw you do that."

Luck flushed. Rubbing his neck, he replied, "Uh, hey, Mari! Why - what - Why are you here?"

Marinette sighed deeply, moving to sit on the bed next to Luka. "Please don't tell me you're suddenly scared of me too, now."

The taller boy hurriedly shook his head. "What? No, no, I'm not - no."

Marinette laid back so that her back was on the bed, but her feet were dangling of. "Was I that scary as an akuma? Cause like, several different people came up to me and glared."

Luka hesitated, "Well, sorta. I mean, if you had a monster appearance then maybe it would've been better, cause that's not really you. But you looked like - well, you! The only thing different was your eye colour. Plus you nearly beat the heroes." The last part was said in barely a whisper, but I still got Marinette's attention.

"Oh." Her day was just getting better and better.

 **Fort**

Marinette stared blankly at the wall. She hadn't gone to school for the rest of the week after the akuma and none of her classmates had called asking why. Or if she was okay. Not even Luka.

Maybe it was because when Luka told her about what she did, she just sat there. Maybe he's better off with out her. He has enough friends to compensate her lonely presence.

He didn't need her to tarnish his reputation.

He didn't need her.

Marinette robotically got up, taking one of Luka's hoodie that she borrowed, and pulling on shoes. Creeping down the stairs, she hid around a corner when Daphne walked past her, smelling of alcohol. At least she didn't bring anyone else home this time.

The afternoon air breezed past her as she started climbing up the stairs to the balcony.

It's for the best, she reminded herself.

Reaching down to take off her shoes, she caught sight of a person in the corner of her eye. Abandoning her task, Marinette straightened up and slowly walked towards the girl.

The girl walked closer to the edge and bent her legs, as if to jump. Marinette, despite herself, yelled, "Stop! Don't do this, please."

Woah wait a minute what did she just say? It was very hypocritical and Marinette knew that. Honestly she couldn't care less any way. In fact, she was slighty angry at the girl for denying her opportunity.

None the less, the girl turned around. Marinette soaked in the others appearance, her choppy had was in a braid and she looked to be slightly native. Her eyes were changing colors as she began to talk.

She told Marinette about how her boyfriend, Dylan, left her. She talked about how her dad was always busy, but he still loved her. Her braid moved as she went back to the topic of her now ex boyfriend.

She bitterly laughed at the end. "You probably heard this all before. I really thought that he might be the one. Then he told me he was done."

All the confusion and sleigh anger that was pent up in Marinette released itself. "For God's sake please! Are you kidding me? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me," she moved closer to the girl with with braid, tear pricking her eyes a bit, "Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky you've never been robbed of anything!"

The girl laid a bronze hand on Marinette's cheek, swiping at some tears. She undid her braid and pressed the red string into Marinette's hand. Pressing a kiss to her lips, she said, "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." She turned away from the shorter girl and jumped.

Marinette was still in shock and could only watch as the girl fell with a smile on her bronze face.

Her lips still tasted like cherry.

 **Micro**

The screen had shown the dead body of the girl. Piper McLean, only daughter of Tristan McLean. Marinette numbly watched as they did a report of her injuries, saying that she died on impact.

Marinette tightened her grip on the red string, watching her knuckles turn white. A deep sigh left her lips as she made a decision. Tank her hair out of her pigtails, she braided the red string in her hair and tied it off, using the string left over.

The house was empty, so it was easy to just walk out the door. Marinette didn't have a set destination. All she wanted to do was to forget. And she didn't have a fake ID yet so getting drunk was out. So was getting high.

Damn.

Marinette started climbing on buildings until she was on the rooftops, overlooking Paris. She continued to free run and parkour until all she could feel was the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Sliding on a rooftop, she jumped to a lower platform then flipped to the ground, breaking her fall when she touched the ground.

She slowed to a stop near the park. It was dark out and Marinette was suddenly thankful that she hadn't bumped into anyone so far.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, Marinette wondered how her life could be this messed up. She supposed it could be traced to her parents, their rocky relationship triggered lots of other things.

It started to rain and Marinette tilted her head back. She's lucky that there's no school for a while. More excuses to not see anyone. Marinette loathed to admit it, but it hurt that no one talked to her.

I'll try again next week, she thought to herself.

 **Dead**

Marinette saw a flash of blue. Turning her head hopefully, she saw Luka sitting next to a tree. Mark her way over, she cleared her throat. Luka looked up so fast, Marinette was slightly concerned he would get whiplash.

Luka quickly shoved a notebook in his bag along with something red and small. She noticed that the notebook was the same one he hid on the boat. Luka quickly go to his feet and looked at Marinette.

"Hey Marinette. What's - What's up?" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows for a second when Luka avoided her eyes. "Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing. Do you want to hang out?" Marinette couldn't help the hopeful tinge in her voice at the last question.

Luka laughed nervously and looks over her head. Marinette cursed their height difference, not for the first time. "Yeah, well, I'm fine. I was actually going to go hang out with um, Nino and Adrien. Yeah, so, uh, sorry. Maybe next time Marinette?"

Marinette was shocked and confused. Did she do something wrong? She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded, this time avoiding his eyes. "Sure. Go have fun! I guess it was pretty selfish of me to constantly hang with you. But, uh, yeah see - see you soon!" She gave a half hearted wave and left.

She didn't see regretful blue eyes watching her.

She also didn't see him look at Tikki, looking more lost then he ever had been before.

 **Eat**

Marinette shut the door quietly. The large house felt cold and empty. She entered the dining room and gazed at the empty table. Somehow Marinette was no surprised. Disappointed? Yes. Shocked? Not really.

Dropping her school bag in one of the seats, she entered the kitchen to heat up some instant soup. As she pushed the buttons on the microwave, she leaned against the counter, watching the soup spin.

The door slammed close, making her startle. Tensing up, she wondered if it was too late to run upstairs.

"Hey." The smell of alcohol hit her nose.

"Hey."

Daphne pushed off the wall and stumbled over. "I know what you think. How could I have this bad of a mother?"

Daphne was right in front of Marinette, swaying slightly on the spot. Blue eyes looked over the elder's shoulder, avoiding eye contact. Daphne shoved Marinette against the counter. "Well maybe your wrong," her voice raised, "Maybe I didn't want to be a mother! But for some damn reason, I gave birth to you! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING, YOUNG LADY."

Marinette said the hit coming, but did nothing to stop it. It was Friday, she didn't have school. Her head snapped to the side from the force.

Daphne suddenly sobbed and hugged her daughter, clinging on to her.

"I'm sorry. God what am I doing with my life? I'm so so sorry." Marinette stayed quiet, letting Daphne mumble drunkenly as she picked up the older woman, carrying her to her room, blankly closing the door.

Daphne did this all the time. Apologizing when drunk.

She never meant any of it.

 **Good**

Marinette rubbed her forearm as she slid down the roof. It has been a few days and Luka never talked to her. No 'Hello' or 'Hey how you doing?' not even a 'Can I borrow your pencil?', in school or out.

Landing on the balcony again, she slipped off her shoes quietly and turned around. And she couldnt help the sharp, quiet intake of breath at the sight of another person. She recognized as Nathanaël, a redhead in her class.

Despite herself she says, "What are you doing?"

Nathanaël laughed and Marinette was surprised on how empty it sounded. "Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anybody here." He takes another step closer to the edge.

Marinette was slightly desperate. Nathanaël didn't deserve this. He was friendly and didn't start fights with anyone. In fact the only thing that he did to cross Marinette was making her miss yet another opportunity.

In the heat of the moment, she said loudly, "For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me," tears made their way down her face and Nathanaël looked more concerned with her dialogue, "Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home. There's always dinner on the table you know!"

She thought about her own empty house and table. She thought about every time she sees Nathanaël with his family, they're always smiling.

"I'm hungry." Nathanaël said as he shed a tear. He smiled at Marinette then walked down the stairs and disappeared.

 **Two**

Over the next few days Marinette caught the redhead looking at her in classes. Maybe he was wondering why she was up there on the balcony. The girl saw him talking taking Rose and Juleka more and more. He seemed happier too.

Speaking of Juleka, Luka was still avoiding her. Marinette couldn't help but think that she had done something wrong. Why would her only friend avoid her?

Marinette snapped to attention when the teacher started yelling at Nathanaël.

"That's it! No more useless doodling in my classroom! Walk yourself to the office young man." The boy clutched his sketchbook to his chest as he hurriedly made his way up front, avoiding all eye contact. He the front of room, however, he tripped and the book landed face up on the ground, right in front of Lila, the school gossiper and bully.

The page revealed rough sketches of Marinette in a superhero outfit, a cape and all. Lila laughed at them, "Wow, tomato boy over here has a crush on little Mari."

Marinette didn't really think it looked romantic at all. There wasn't any hearts or any couple poses. But apparently Lila didn't think like that. She laughed again and Marinette tugged on her blue hair, still braided with the red string. "Leave him alone."

Lila paused. "Excuse me?"

Marinette stared at her while Nathanaël took the time to pick up the sketch book. "You heard me. Leave him alone. You're harassing him and its not funny."

Lila opened her mouth to retort when the teacher snapped and said, "That is enough. Nathanaël, go to he office. You two are to be quiet and take notes on the lesson today. We have quiz next week."

While taking out her notebook, she felt Luka staring at her. She ignored the gaze, he didn't acknowledge her? Well, she's not going to acknowledge him.

 **Books**

The library was one of the few quiet places in the life of Marinette. Something about the new and old books were soothing and the quiet was really helpful to Marinette's slight dyslexia.

Putting on her headphones, she blasted them to full volume, only people in a three feet range could hear the humming of the music.

For a while, it was very peaceful to the young female.

Then a book shelf fell next to her.

Along with all the books.

By a hairdryer.

Should Marinette be surprised? Probably.

Is she? No. Not really.

Is that sad? Maybe.

She yelped and scrambled away, headphones falling onto her shoulders. Looking up, she spotted an akuma with a rather peculiar colour scheme. He had red hair which sorta made him look like - "No way. Is that Nathanaël?!" Marinette breathed in disbelief.

A yoyo wrapped around the akuma's waist. "Stop chasing her!"

Nathanaël scoffed. "I am the Evillustrater. If you had known what they had done to others you wouldn't be helping them!"

A scream tore through the air and Marinette registered that it vaguely sounded like Chloe. A yell followed it and Marinette could hear Lila's slight accent.

The Evillustrater laughed and tore his arm from the jump rope. Jumping onto a standing bookcase, he created a giant book, making it chase the girls along with the hairdryer. The book bumped into bookcases along the way, wrecking the Library's interior. Marinette turned around to see a bookcase about to fall on her.

She flinched and covered her arms with her head. When she felt no crushing weight on her, she slowly opened an eye, coming out of her curled up stance. A huge book was blocking the book case from falling anymore.

Feeling eyes on her, she whipped around to see the Evillustrater looking at her. He looked at her for a second longer, then turned around and ran from the building.

"Hey? You alright?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nodding her head she replied as she turned her head. "Yeah Luka, I'm fine..."

She trailed off as she realized that it was not, in fact, Luka but Spots. Actually, now that she thought about it, Spots did look similar to Luka. Same blue eyes and hair. But something... was off? It feel like something was missing...

"Uh, are you okay? Who's Luka?" Spots' voice be be thoughts, looking at her nervously. Marinette shook her head and smiled tiredly.

"He's my... friend. I mean, we don't talk much anymore but... say, you look a lot like him... but I might just be shock and I'll just shut up. Yeah." Spots laughed nervously and directed her outside to where the police wear taking statements.

 **One**

The Evillustrater business was over fairly quickly. Lila told the class that the superheroes caught him in her house. "Though they did nothing useful," she sniffed, "My wardrobe is destroyed and all they did was bounce a bail around."

Chloe was oddly silent.

 **Two**

Marinette determinedly pushed the door open, taking off her last shoe with one hand. She stopped though, she she caught sight of a yellow figure.

Chloe?

Marinette took in her slumped posture and bitter smile. Chloe was acting... wrong. This - This wasn't like her at all.

 _Chloe was acting like Marinette._

The realization hit her like a truck.

Chloe had been here before. Marinette wanted to tug on her braid, but kept her hands at her side.

Being up here time and time again, Chloe anticipated the wind and wore a yellow cardigan.

There was a paper crumpled in her fist. Wordlessly, she handed it over. It was an announcement for the Mayor's wedding to his other. Marinette was hit by the horrible realization that Chloe spent most of her time outside of her house.

Chloe started talking, "I just want to stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home. Thats why I came up here instead."

 _Whoa, wait a minute what did she just say? She couldn't care less either way. But in the moment she just screamed._

 _Something that she could not believe._

"Hey. Don't do it please."

By the look on the blonde's face, Marinette knew that that wouldn't be as easily swayed. Tears came down on their own, spilling from her blue eyes. She couldn't stop this girl, well this is new. Her mind flashed back to Piper. The tears came down harder.

Marinette wished Chloe would go on with it. She knew if she tilted her head up, she'll see a pitiful expression.

Chloe choked out a small laugh. "I guess today is just not my day."

She looked away, picked up her shoes and left, giving Marinette an awkward side hug when she past her.

 **Two**

Marinette flinched as she heard a glass breaking downstairs. Her mom was again.

Mom.

She hasn't referred to Daphne as that in years.

Marinette figured that Daphne fitted her better.

It was a Saturday. Marinette figured after the scare yesterday, she would try tomorrow. And she will do it. No matter what.

Yelling traveled up the stairs. Footsteps followed it. Marinette quickly rolled off her bed to double check that the door was locked. Right after she had checked, banging on the door quickly came.

Muffled threats accompanied the harsh sounds.

Marinette couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

 **One**

The bottle felt heavy in her hands as she pushed open the door. Taking a cautious look around, she blinked in hesitant shock.

No one else was here.

Perfect.

Her mouth curved up into a smile. Marinette knew it would have been easier for her to do it at night.

No else here today, she guessed it was time.

She took off her shoes and didn't bother to tuck a note in it. No one to address it to anyway.

Stepping up to the rail, she climbed it, taking in the large fall beneath her. She tucked the bottle in her pants pocket.

She shrugged off a yellow zip up hoodies. Luka got her that for her birthday, she vaguely remembered.

Tugging on the red string, she felt her braid come undone. She laid the red string on her hoodie, no sense in taking Piper's gift down with her.

The petite girl looked down at her possessions possessions a moment. She smiled bitter sweetly.

Pulling out her bottle of pills, she took a handful.

She forced herself to swallow them. They clumped together in her throat, blocking her airway.

Marinette started to feel a little light headed, and swayed. Her vision turned to darkness.

Her knees buckled. She fell forward.

 _She's gonna jump now and be free._

 **Oh my gosh guys, I am finally finished! This took forever! Remember to read and review!**

 **Also for thise who are questioning me, the notebook that Luka continuously hid from Marinette is actually a song that he was writing for her.**

 **ALSO FOR THOSE WHO WANT A HAPPY ENDING:**

Luka felt a scream tear through his throat as he saw the figure of his best friend in the distance. He raced towards her as he saw her swallowing something.

One more roof to go.

He watched as her knees buckled, making her fall off the edge. Leaping, he caught the back of her shirt.

He breathed heavily as he pulled her over the railing.

Laying her down, he worked on getting the clump of pills out.

Tears threatened to fall as he finally got all the pills out.

Marinette was breathing shallowly.

But she was breathing.

And that was better than before.

Taking his yoyo out, he called his partner and told him to meet him at the hospital.

Luka looked at Marinette as he carried her.

When she woke up, she and Luka were going to have a very long and very serious conversation.

(Despite his plans, Luka ends up crying throughout most of it.)

(Marinette comforts him by cuddling.)

(Luka is the little spoon.)

(He'll deny that to his grave.)

 **So, I dont know if thats better, but at least Marinette lives! ON A SIDE NOTE: I AM GOING TO THE BEACH NEXT WEEK SO UPDATES WILL EITHER BE AS USUAL OR PAUSED. Even though my updating schedule is already horrendous. So it probably wont make a difference.**

 **So, read and review. And im sorry for any mistakes, my auto correct is lagging as of right now...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello y'all! I'm back from vacation and thought that you guys would like another update!**

 **Key points:**

 **Di Angelo! Marinette, cause freak yeah, why not?**

 **It starts in the Lotus Hotel lessons.**

 **Yes, Hawkmoth was the one who killed her.**

 **Tikki isn't mentioned.**

 **The demigods are stand off ish in this one.**

 **Poor Marinette just needs some love.**

 **Key Points end here.**

 **Oh my gosh, my writing style has just been... off, lately. So maybe a different format will help?**

 **As always, read and review, and relax!**

 **STORY TIME!**

Deer Bianka

Ms. Wileams sad that we cold rite leters 2 r famly. Nico is riteing his biside me. I luv yu Bee!

Marinette

 **1**

Deer Bianca

Ms. Wiliams said that i had too werk on my speling. She thruw my other leter in the trach.

Nico is havin to do it too.

I luv yuu

Marinette

 **2**

Dear Bianca,

Mr Jones is having my class write letters this year, telling our family about the shcool year. Im sad that Nico isnt in the same class as me. :( Sierra taught me how to do a frowny face the other day.

I love you

Marinette

 **3**

Dear Bianca,

I found that West Hall isn't as different as my past classes. They just make us do it again and again and again until we do it perfectly. This is my fifth draft so far. I don't know if I'm allowed to write that here. Nico is scribbling in the corners of his paper next to me. He gave up.

I heard that the winter dance is coming up. Are you going?

I love you,

Marinette

 **4**

Dear Bianca,

I know that Daniel said no when you asked him to the dance. You always look really sad now a days. No one else had asked you. So... Nico and I wanted to ask you something:

Bianca, will you be our platonic date to the dance?

Nico would be busy playing with his cards, but I'll dance with you!

I love you,

Marinette

 **5**

Dear Bianca,

Did you really hate Nico and I that much? I know that it was hard on you to practically raise Nico, but Bianca you didn't even ask us. Not that you needed to. But that hurt.

They won't let us go near the fire, Bianca. One of the girls is glaring at me. And she's practically throwing daggers at Nico. Not that he noticed. He's too busy talking to Grover.

I'm starting to get cold.

The kids from earlier are talking a couple yards from us. Do you think the blonde girl is really dead?

We're on the bus now. You're sitting with your new family. You never tried to sit near us. You're laughing. Like how you laughed with us.

The girl driving us is crazy, Bi! I don't think she knows what she's doing. I also don't think I'm the only one thinking that.

Oneof the girls shoved me down the bus stairs when we were getting off. I don't like the look they're giving Nico and I.

I don't think I'm going to give you this letter, Bianca.

The other campers are looking at us like we're some weird specimen. The Hunters don't help either.

Bianca, I don't feel safe.

I love you. Even if you don't love me.

Marinette

 **6**

Bianca,

Why did you volunteer? Was it the need to prove yourself? You don't have to. Why didn't you tell us? Nico and I had to find out through other means.

Will you miss us? Miss our sibling bonding? Miss Nico? I already miss you. Nico tries to help but it isn't the same.

Bianca, Nico is ten. And I'm only eleven. We can't risk losing you.

I'm putting this letter with the previous one.

I love you. Stay safe.

Marinette

 **7**

Bianca,

I hate you.

You died. Nico thinks that it was Percy's fault. I know better.

I hate that you killed yourself.

I hate that you needed to.

If you had just told us, Nico and I could've backed off for a while. Instead you were so desperate to leave us you went to the underworld.

I hate you, Bianca.

I hate that no matter how hard I try, I can't really convince myself.

Maybe if I repeat it...

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you

I hate you.

Marinette

 **8**

Bianca,

So much has happened. Romans exist. You left us again. Nico and I have a new sister. The Titans were defeated. So are the Giants.

I got trapped in a jar.

I don't think I'll ever look at pomegranates the same way.

Chiron thinks that I should move, since I keep getting nightmares. Nico doesn't really get them anymore, but he has Will to help him.

They want me to go to Paris.

I guess I'll write another letter when I have a chance.

Love,

Marinette

 **9**

Dear Bianca,

I'm Ladybug. There are superheroes and villains and magic and Bianca I don't know what to do. The other demigods aren't responding. I have a crush on Adrien Agreste who is way out of my league.

Alya self proclaimed herself as my best friend (even though she isn't) but she's the best I have here at school.

Tom and Sabine don't help. They think I just escaped an abusive situation based on my nightmares and scars.

They're wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

I think I'm close to figuring out who Hawkmoth is.

Love,

Marinette

 **10**

Dear Bianca,

I don't feel safe. I know who he is. I think I'll have to confront him some time soon. Bianca, I think he knows.

I hope your happy with whatever family the Fates chose for you.

I love you.

 **11**

To the family of Marinette Di Angelo-Dupain-Cheng,

We regret to inform you that Marinette, age 17, was found dead near the Eiffel Tower in the early morning of the sixth of August.

We give our deepest apologies and hope that she may find peace in her death.

She will forever be in our hearts,

The Paris Police Department.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oof. Uh, so, I may have done it again...**

 **Key Points:**

 **Marinette is Nico's Twin.**

 **Marinette is VERY claustrophobic because of the jar trap thingy.**

 **Tom and Sabine are Legacies.**

 **After the Giant War, the Romans started teaching the Greeks Latin and the Greeks tried teaching the Romans Greek. This lead to a lot of miscommunication.**

 **Tears in this chapter cause poor Marinette is scared out of her wits.**

 **Key Points end here.**

 **I'm sorry, I did another hurt and angst fic. BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE A BAMF MARINETTE. Hopefully. Maybe not...**

 **And dang, this chapter is short. Like, half a thousand words... not my worse though.**

 **STORYTIME.**

It was dark.

And small.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't _breathe._

Marinette couldn't remember how exactly she got pushed into the closet.

An akuma? Or a bully?

Trying to calm her breathing, she reached out to see how big the closet actually was. Turns out, it was not big at all. Barely enough room for her to sit cross cross applesauce. She did find the handle though, but after a few tugs she deduced that it was locked.

Okay. No big deal.

Marinette sat on the floor and tried to think.

She was in the closet. What else was new?

Okay no time for jokes.

And it's - it's dark. And she thinks that it's getting - getting _colder-_

 _Marinette blinked blearily as she coughed. Sitting up, she took a moment to think. She shivered, was it getting cold in there? It was dark. Marientte started hyperventilating until Nico woke up and thank the god for him because he grabbed two pomegranate seeds and shoved one in her mouth._

 _Her vision got blurry as her breathing slowed. She saw Nico crumple next to her, his seed already taking affect._

 _Her vision tunneld and she slumped to the ground._

Her knees were pulled up to her chest now and Marinette felt wetness on her cheeks. She brought a shaking hand up to her face and realized that she was crying.

Her hand felt too wet. Wet with tears. Wet with _blood._

She was hyperventilating. And it was loud. Was that her sobbing?

It was loud. Loud. Loud. Loud. Her sobs got louder and her headache wouldn't go away.

"Let me out!" She sobbed.

"Let me out. Let me out. LET ME OUT!"

She didn't want to be in this jar anymore. Or was she in America? Paris? Marientte wanted to go home. Her head hurts. She couldn't see a damn thing and the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

Marinette was on the verge of passing out when the door opened and light crawled in. A hand tries to touch her and she screamed in fear. She didn't want anyone touching her. She wanted Nico. Or Hazel. Or even Percy.

She wanted her family.

The hand retracted immediately and Marinette continued sobbing.

Murmurs of comforting Greek reached her ears and she hesitantly peeked out from her arms. Sabine was crouching in front of her, with some of her classmates hovering behind her.

Marientte launched into her guardian's arms, sobbing as stilted Greek met her ears. The pronunciation was choppy at best but it would do for now.

Marinette didn't like closets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'm really sorry about the month long wait. School started up and I got distracted and as I'm typing this I have two projects going on so I am really just procrastinating...**

 **In celebration of me finally watching up to season two episode twenty, here's a chapter about Piper and Marinette at a fashion show.**

 **I really don't feel like doing key points now, so we'll just skip that part. Nothing important to say really.**

 **STORY TIME**

Marinette bit her lip softly as she held the boxes in her hands. Being invited to an Agreste fashion show was a tremendous honor to Marinette and she was beside herself in nerves. On top of that, her cousin Piper McLean was going to model in it and was going to model Marinette's designs _and oh my gods._

She was kind of proud of herself for not throwing up yet, though she shouldn't count her eggs before they hatch.

It didn't help that the entry hall was mostly empty and those who were in there didn't give her one look. Or maybe she should be happy at that. The less attention, the better. Tapping her fingers nervously, she worried that the design didn't fit the perimeters or theme of the show. Maybe it wouldn't fit Piper, she panicked. Piper aside, there was another reason why Marinette was so strung up. Adrien, the son of Gabriel, poster model, her crush since the start of the year, was going to model one of her other designs.

Oh she was so screwed.

Tapping her foot and humming vaguely, she contemplated leaving. Just walk out the door and have them find someone else. As soon as she thought that, she felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, a baker's daughter, taking part in one of the most popular fashion shows and she was thinking of leaving?

Marinette sighed and resigned herself go a few more minutes of awkwardly waiting when the door opened and a pair of blonds walked through. Her breath caught in her throat. Was she supposed to go over there? Was she allowed? Before she could answer her own questions, Adrien caught sight of her and waved a hand, as if to invite her over.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over, the two boxes still in her arms. She paid her greetings to the older Agreste. "Hello Mr Agreste. Or, I mean, sir," she floundered on the name.

He acknowledged her greeting with a nod of his head. "Ms Dupain-Cheng." Not my name, she snapped in her head. That's my foster parents.

He looked at the boxes. "I assume you have a model for your other outfit." It was a statement, not a question. If a designer didn't have a model for their other outfit, then they were removed from the show.

Marinette hurriedly nodded. "Of course. My cousin is coming over from America to model the outfit."

Adrien intercepted the conversation. "Does your cousin have experience with modeling, Marinette?"

She nodded with a near invisible flush to the ears. "Yes. You could say that." She smiled at the two, trying to display the confidence she didn't feel.

Mr Agreste nodded. "I hope that this cousin of yours does have experience, for both of our sakes. In the mean while, Adrien will be showing you where you may set up your things."

With that, he walked away, leaving both his son and his friend staring after him. Adrien looked back at his blue haired classmate. "Well, shall we?"

XXX

The room she was shown had a shelf of fabric and sewing supplies in one corner with a chair shoved in another and a huge vanity in the middle of the wall. In another corner were a few mannequins. Okay, she could work with this. Opening her box with the outfit for Piper she took it out and put it on a mannequin, checking for any holes or tears that she could've missed. While doing so, Tikki flew out of her purse.

"You never told me you had a cousin!" she squeaked.

Marinette shrugged, "Wasn't really important."

Tikki made a sound that left no doubt about what she felt about that answer. Before the kwamii could open her mouth, no doubt to lecture her user, a knock on the door cut her off. The door flew open as a brunette stood in the doorway. Piper grinned as she called out: "Honey, I'm home!"

"We're in a fashion room."

"Close enough."

"Thousands of miles away from our actual home."

"Okay, we're going to play a game called Shut Up."

Marinette rolled her eyes as Piper made herself home, wearing a baggy cropped long sleeve, basketball shorts, and a hoddie wrapped around her waist. What Marinette deemed more proof that she really was Piper was her hair. The chestnut brown was still choppy and uneven, but had grown so that, put in a updo, one could never tell.

Which was exactly what Marinette planned to do.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked as she tugged her to stand in the middle of the room. Piper made a negative sound. "Nope. Maybe the cameras, but not a person."

She hummed as Marinette showed her the outfit. Then backtracked as a gleam entered her blue eyes. Things never tend to do well when Marinette had that look.

XXX

Marinette had to admit, she was very nervous. More so than that morning. Alya, Tom, and Sabine were next to her as they surveyed and watched in awe at the various outfits and designs. Adrien went first, with her outfit on. The blues and blacks accented his body, and the subtle smokey make up made his green eyes positively glow.

Marinette felt light headed.

When he finished off with the Agreste designed outfit, applause broke out and Alya elbowed her. Marinette spared her a smile and waited in anticipation when Piper was called. They didn't announce her name and nobody saw her that morning beside Marinette.

So it was quite a shock when she came onstage. Her hair was up in a messy, yet stylish, looking bun with strands of hair framing her face. A delicate looking diadem twisted around the top of her head with a silver star glittering proudly in the middle. Her dress had one strap, keeping an arm bare, and stopped a few inches above the knee, showing Piper's long legs. Her dress had little white at the top and darkened to a dark blue to a black. White spots imitated stars and golden sun earrings completed the look.

Aphrodite would approve.

XXX

When the show was down, both off the girls avoided other people and went to the room, where Piper changed back. After throwing on her hoodie, and making it so it covered most of her face, they snuck out and stopped for icecream on the way to the park.

Marinette conviently forgot about Tikki the entire time.

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste was looking at a picture if his wife, trying to come to terms with the fact that Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean, was cousins with a baker's daughter. They didn't even look alike.

He hummed as he set the photo down. It might be worth to keep an eye on the blue haired girl. Just in case she proves to be than she looks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Key points:**

 **Marinette is now Percy's little twin sister (same father).**

 **Sally dies at the Minotaur.**

 **Marinette _has_ powers but they're like... Really weak. **

**Like the most she can do is control the air molecules because of the water in them.**

 **Which isn't actually that weak but she can't really choke anyone.**

 **More like... make it hard for them to breathe and enough to help her aim and tell her where someones moving (really useful during capture the flag).**

 **After TLT Percy decides that the gods can go screw themselves and _hell_ if Marinette gets hurt one more time.**

 **Since Marinette isn't that well with swords, she teaches herself to use knives and daggers and other sharp throwing things.**

 **Percy self teaches himself to use his powers more and how his sword works. He figured out he could control people's blood and create storms and earthquakes.**

 **After Thalia's tree gets poisoned, the twins convince Grover and Annabeth to join them. It was actually more like 'if you help us, we'll cure Thalia. And hey who knows? Maybe you'll figure some things out' and Annabeth and Grover agreed but after a few weeks in the twins company, they _understood_.**

 **Annabeth saw what the gods caused to her family and how messed up they actually are. She became obsessed with trying to see what else she missed. Marinette teaches her how to use her knife more efficiently and vice versa.**

 **Grover was outraged when he saw the disregard the gods gave the wild. He figured out that different tunes could lead to a vine squeezing the life out of someone.**

 **And the quartet saved Thalia. And it was only a few words until she was joining them too, learning the different types of voltage. Which ones could harm and which ones could _kill_.**

 **Nico was a nice surprise. Running from a hellhound with his sister dying as his backstory? Not to mention his aura was absolutely _sinful_.**

 **Along the way, they saved Leo from the streets, stumbling upon them with a half crazed look on his face, fire lighting up his hands.**

 **Piper was next, running away from home, away from her fathers' neglect. Her voice left many in a daze.**

 **And then they met Jason. A boy who was fighting a squadron of _dracanae_ from Luke's army. Knocked out, they discussed what to do to him. In the end, they decided to keep him. And Jason could not have been happier. He learned so many more _addicting_ things than how to swordfight.**

 **Hazel was found by Nico though he never told anyone how except Marinette and Percy.**

 **Frank was found fending off feral wolves. An absolute _beast_ just waiting to be unleashed.**

 **After Kronos found a foot hold in the war, the demigods left for Paris.**

 **Thanks to Annabeths smarts and tutoring they're all in the same grade. And they are terrifying.**

 **Key Points end here.**

 **Wow. That could have been a whole chapter. But you know, we need to get on with the actual story which is probably less than the backstory honestly...**

 **STORY TIME!**

Everyone worth their salt had heard of them. A large group of transfers in the middle of their schooling? Gossip material for miles. Rumour has it that some of them don't even speak French! No one exactly knew for sure, but that theory and the theory that it wasn't their native language were some of the top ones circulating the school.

Of course, it wasn't exactly easy to get near them. The whole group screamed an off putting aura that awarded off anyone who dared get closer. It wasn't their clothing though. Most of them wore natural colours like blue, green, orange, even pink! No, it was the look in their eyes and the firm expressions that gave off warnings.

Naturally, everyone stood away from them. But wasn't it unfortunate that one blogger was new to the school that year.

* * *

Alya huffed as she checked her phone for the time. It was nearly class time and she still hadn't located her first class. Giving a low groan, she resigned herself to asking for help. Looking around, she spotted a group of kids hanging near the stairs. Alya picked up her place, lightly jogging towards the group before hesitating. Something felt wrong.

Shaking her head, Alya convinced herself that she was being paranoid. Tapping one of the girls shoulder, she couldn't help but notice how the entire courtyard quieted down. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me could you please show me where this classroom is?"

Alya awkwardly showed the blunette her schedule. "Please," she shyly added on. Normally, Alya was usually loud and bold, but something about this group's aura threw her off. The girl's blue eyes seemed to appraise her, as if judging how much she could get at the market for a medium sized high school blogger. She smirked after a moment and tilted her head.

"Of course, I can," she quietly said. "The question is: will you allow yourself to owe a favour?"

Alya blinked, aware of the baited breath of the crowd. One of the boys - a small Latino - cleared his throat, attracting attention, and glared at everyone. Suddenly, everyone in the area seemed rather busy with their own things. But the thinly veiled fear and apprehension as still there. Alya bit the inside of her cheek, feeling very alone at the moment.

"Lu-lu-like what kind of favour?" Alya stammered.

The girl pursed her lips, leveling a slightly disappointed gaze towards her. "I'm sorry, I do not appreciate when people stutter. If you can, may you please repeat your statement?"

Alya felt embarrassed. "Like what kind of favour?" She repeated.

She risked a glance at the others and found that the others in the group were barely paying attention. One of them were playing a gain on their phone and others were conversing. Alya wasn't naive enough to think they weren't at least listening in though.

The girl smirked. "Oh relax, little fox. I won't make you kill someone. No, it's just if I or someone I hold in good light gets lost then you'll help find the way. Deal?"

The blogger wondered if she should just cut her losses and find her way herself. But the bell was about to ring in a few minutes and there were hundreds of doors she hadn't checked yet - she didn't even know which hallway it was! Alya made a sound in the back of her throat.

Alya outstretched her hand in agreement. The blunette shoved her hand out instead of taking Alya's. Alya knew that if she didn't do it soon, then she would be late. And she doubted this particular group would care if they were late or not.

She shook her hand.

And the bell rang.

* * *

This little fox was very amusing, Marinette decided. She huffed the entire time to the classroom, especially when she saw that they were all heading to the same place. Of course, Annabeth and Leo split off to their advanced classes, but the majority of the group stuck together.

Opening the door, Marinette let the little fox in first, then went in, leaving her family to keep the door open themselves. The teacher, Ms Bustier, looked up from her attendance sheet, opening her mouth no doubt to tell them off when she caught sight of who exactly she was about to tell off. "Ah, well, choose an empty seat, everyone."

The demigods headed for the back, where most of the empty tables lay. Piper stopped by Ivan and whispered, "Ivan. Move to the front row next to the new student." Ivan nodded hurriedly and moved his stuff, making his way over to Alya, where she nodded and smiled at him. He hesitantly smiled back before staring straight ahead, ignoring the teens who're making themselves comfortable in the back.

Marinette smiled from where she was situated next to Percy. This year was going to be interesting, she could tell.

* * *

In Alya's defense, she didn't do it on purpose. In fact, she didn't even know what _it_ is! But it must have been something since everyone in the class didn't meet her eyes. Everyone seemed skittish, fearful even, of the group Alya came with. And, by association, Alya!

"Hey," she whispered to the person next to her. The large boy flickered his gaze towards her, then hurriedly returned it towards the board, despite the lack of words marking it. Alya narrowed her eyes. "Hey," she pressed.

"Excuse me, since there is a conversation going on, let's wait until they're finished."

Alya flushed and looked down. Ms. Bustier hummed and restarted the lecture. "As I was saying, the era of fairytales is widely acknowledged as the late..."

Alya huffed quietly and set her head on the table. She resigned herself to the next ten minutes of no talking. Maybe when the bell rings, she could corner another student?

She was humming to herself distractedly when the bell rang and everyone started to put away their books. Standing up quickly, Alya jogged towards the door, pausing once out of the classroom. Looking left and right, she spotted one of her classmates, a blond, walking with another student. Jogging closer, she grabbed the blond by the arm.

"Hey, what's everyone's problem? You guys are acting like I'm an evil overlord." Alya questioned. The blond looked away awkwardly, while his friend scoffed.

"Like you don't know," he scoffed.

"Actually, I don't! Quite the opposite, in fact!"

The blond glanced to the side. "The group you were with," he explained with a low tone. "They're bad news. I'm Adrien, by the way. That's Nino."

Alya nodded distractedly. So, she somehow made a bargain to a teenage mafia. Great. "Well, could you-"

"Hey! New girl, over here. Please."

* * *

Marinette ignored the amused looks her family gave her as she called out the little fox. The politeness was not what she usually used unless the person was going to be someone of interest. In her family, politeness was something used for either flattery, mandatory, or mockingly. Sometimes all at once.

The little fox squared her shoulders and refused to turn around to face Marinette. She pursed her lips. That simply mustn't do. The little sentence hasn't caught attention yet. It would be even worse if it did. Alya's companions were nervously watching them-though, Marinette noted, Adrien seemed more confident and Nino seemed to be a bit more resentful.

She tugged on Percy's shirt. "I'm gonna hang out with our resident _mikrí alepoú_."

He kissed the top of her head. "You die and I'll laugh."

They all knew it was a lie. If Marientte or anyone else died there would be a tsunami of death following it. She smiled. "Love ya, too."

She got up and walked to the trio frozen near the steps. The new girl still hadn't turned around, though she was quite tensed, Marinette was pleased to note. Her companions wouldn't be a problem. Nino was a DJ, or aspired to be. Not without talent, but could learn more. Adrien had a job at the moment, all the money going to his trust fund for now, working as a model for his father. His father has connections, better watch out for him.

"Hello y'all," she drawled.

Mikrí alepoú turned to face her and huffed a bit before responding. "Hello."

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

Mikrí alepoú whipped around. "Who would've guessed!" she spat then proceeded to storm out the front doors.

The boys next to Marinette were dead silent as she raised in eyebrow at the doors. In the inside she was beaming. Oh yes, she thought happily, this year will be very interesting indeed.

 **Check out my new story!**

 **A DemiHero**

 **Being a hero should be easy, right? Save people, keep a good image. Marinette thought that, until she learned she had a flirty partner and that Tikki hates the old gods. . . like her dad.**

 **Mmm, don't you just love self promotion? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all. We aren't going to have a story time this chapter. I'm sorry. I think I'll be taking a break from writing for a while. I'm just going through these things in my personal life, struggling with my identity, who I like, who I _am._ I'm sorry again. I'm trying to sort through my gender and sexuality and mental problems and I'm just. . .not in the mood to write.**

 **If I can, I'll post chapters, but please don't get your hopes up.**

 **The story is going to continue. Make no doubt about that. But I'm just taking a break. I don't know how long.**

 **Please keep reviewing and enjoying my stories. Maybe I'll make a few about what I'm experiencing and just substitute characters for it.**

 **I love you all, but I need to step out and figure things out for myself.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! I know I've been AFK for this story and you can check my profile on updates.**

 **But what better way to come back then with a very late semi completed whumptober thing?**

 **STORY TIME**

 **Stabbed**

A choked sob escaped her lips. She could feel the metal sliding near her ribcage, grating the bone beside it. Another sob, louder this time, sounded from her, along with an animalistic noise. Civilians covered their mouths and screamed in horror, but no one actually moved from their spot until her partner arrived.

"No, no no no no. No! Lady-Ladybug?" Strong hands carried her to a leather covered chest and she let out a whimper.

"Chat," the barely there whisper caught his attention. He leaned his head closer, golden hair falling forwards.

"Yes, M'lady?"

She waited until he had his ear close to her mouth. "Marinette."

"What? She's safe, everyone's safe. We need to get you to a hospital or. . ." His voice was panicked and confused, but she shook her head.

"Marinette," she repeated. She saw when the realization hit him. His body went slack with shock, but tensed up almost immediately. "Marinette?"

She nodded and coughed up some blood, wincing. She regretted it almost instantly as the metal slid further.

He took her hand in his. "Adrian."

Looking closer, she wondered how she hadn't realize her crush was in front of her all this time. She smiled as she felt her eyes glaze over. Her hand squeezed his, then went slack.

"Adrian," she whispered as he nodded his head tearfully. In the distance, sirens rang out.

The ambulances had arrived.

But she couldn't care less.

 **Bloody Hands**

As much as it disturbed her, the sight was a regular one in her life. The red stained her hands and she was unpleasantly reminded that her monthly cycle was due next week. Her nose scruched up in disdain as she wiped it on the corpse's shirt.

It was a shame her father hated the person.

She waited until she was able to leave to her room to relax. She pulled out a wallet she nicked from the victim's jacket. Going about the room, she lit candles and knelt near the window. She didn't try to ask for forgiveness, or pretend she was sorry.

What was done is done and she won't deny that she got some sick satisfaction or the chase. I do wish Mother was here, she thought. But it doesn't matter now. The earth still moves, time goes on. No one will ever even miss her, she scoffed, getting up.

Who would ever mourn a young blogger?

 **"No, stop!"**

"No, stop!" A pale hand hung from the bed as its owner tossed and turned. "Don't! Please," the voice whimpered.

"Wake up, wake up! It's not real!"

The hand went flying and-

 _Smack_

Marinette reeled back as Nico's hand hit her on her left cheek. Tears came to her eyes at the shock and pain of the situation. She wiped her eyes hurriedly and shook him from his slumber.

"'Rin?" the nickname was slurred from sleep. Marinette made a noise of confirmation, not trusting her voice. Nico grabbed her hand. "Why are you shaking?"

"I had a bad dream." The lie slipped easily from her lips.

He nodded, then tugged her towards him. "Nightmare cuddles?"

She wanted to say no and yes at the same time. She was thankful that it was dark enough that he couldn't see her face with the hand print on it. She instead climbed into the bed, spooning her taller brother from behind. His muscles relaxed as he fell into slumber once more.

Marinette sighed then buried her face into his neck.

It was okay.

It happened before.

He didn't mean it.

He doesn't do it on purpose.

It was okay.

 **Betrayed**

The figure was only a blur in her bleary vision. It rushed towards her and crouched while she sobbed and shyed away. "I'm sorry."

Everyone knew. About her life. About Nico and Hazel. Bianca. Her deadbeat father. Murdered mother. The figure brushed some hair out of Marinette's red face. "I'm sorry. I was just-it was in the heat of the moment, I swear." They sounded distraught. Good, she venomly thought.

"In-In a en-" Her throat closing up _oh God._ "In an entire heat of the-the moment, you sp-spill my life?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm sorry. Marinette, Marinette, please look at me. Please!"

Marinette just curled up into a ball and hid her face in her arms.

 **Kidnapped**

"Wow, how original," she mockingly grinned.

The older lady growled at her. "Shut. Up."

"No," Marinette decidedly answered, pretending to think about it. "I'd rather not."

"You are tied up." She tugged on the rope to emphasis the point. "You are at my mercy."

Marinette was quiet until she said, "I'm not into that sort of stuff actually."

The lady snarled again and picked up a very sharp looking knife. Marinette's eyes widened a bit. "So, do we have like, a safe word," she nervously joked. "Cause I would feel a lot better if I knew what it was."

The knife was struck into her thigh and she muffled a curse. "Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Superheroes? I'd think you'd know that, all things considered."

A hand tangle in her hair and yanked her head back, banging it on the back of the chair. "Their identities. I know you know who they are."

"Okay, seriously, do we have a safe word, cause this is verging very dangerously!"

The hand yanked on her hair again and Marinette wished she didn't become a smartass every time she was kidnapped.

"I'll stop when I know there identies! Now tell me!" Ouch, another hand gripped the knife's hilt and twisted. Marinette yowled.

She hated this.

 **Fever**

"'Rin? You okay, sister?" Hazel opened the door more, carrying the tray of soup and crackers in her arms. A groaning mumble cam from the bed and the daughter of Pluto winced.

She sat down in the bed and put the tray on the nightstand. "Sister? Can you show me your face?"

The covers shifted and Marinette's puffy eyes stared at her. Her nose was red and her hair was a mess with a hair tie or two thrown in. "Bi?" she mumbled drowsily.

"No, it's Hazel," she said, smoothing son of the hair to the side. Marinette whined and leaned into the cool touch.

"Bi would've liked you."

"Oh?" Despute herself, Hazel perked her ears to listen as she got the bowl of soup from the tray.

Marinette nodded. "You make us happy. Nico and I."

"Oh."

Taking a sip of the soup, Marinette mumbled, "Love you, sister."

 **Stranded**

It wasn't her fault that she was transferred in the middle of the school year. That didn't seem to convince the other students. Sneers and taunts in the hallways were all the interaction she had at school while her father, Hades Di Angelo, carried on with family matters in his business.

The lack of social things made Marinette quiet and feeling small. When teachers' assignments called for partners, she was always the pity case. It was fine though.

Father said it had to get worse before getting better.

People in the hallways parted before her like she carried the plague. Or that they were the sea and she was either it's mistress or enemy.

It's like I'm just stranded on an island, she thought.

 **Electrocution**

A mixture of sobs and screams echoed the room. Blue eyes were blown out with fear and pale limbs trembled as another shock coursed through her body. She gagged on a thick metallic taste in her mouth. The shocks went up, setting all of her hair into the air.

It was a terrible month so far.

 **"Stay."**

She refused to look in the direction of her younger siblings, Alya and Nathaniel, who were around the corner. She instead focused on the figure in front of her. "Dad, don't do this."

He sighed. "Marinette, your mother and I-we just need some time apart."

"You're leaving us!"

"I am not!" His voice turned sharp. "It's better for all of us."

Distantly, she heard Nath' let out a whimper and that only spurred her on. "For you, maybe. When are you even gonna coming back?"

"Soon." He avoided her eyes.

"What is this even about?" Her voice took a slightly hysterical edge. "Nico committing suicide? Or Hazel disappearing?"

"Stop."

"No, you know what? I'm not gonna stop. Tell me."

"Marinette, go to your room. Now." He didn't wait for an answer before grabbing his suitcase.

"If you go out that door," Marinette shouted, "you aren't our father!"

A moment's hesitation. Then, a pale hand opened the door and he left, closing it behind him. Marinette balled her fists and didn't let herself cry until Alya, Nath', and her mom were in their rooms, asleep.

Then she let herself sob, with only the darkness to comfort her.

 **Severe Illness**

"They can't be up! Do you know what will happen if-"

Chiron raised a hand. "I wasn't suggesting that. I was merely asking if I could see them."

The Apollo kid scoffed. "Sure, go ahead. Their auras are going haywire because of the illness! We can barely do anything because getting too close makes us nauseous and passed out!"

Chiron grimly smiled. "Well, Xavier, I am immortal. So let us hope it doesn't effect me too much."

He went into the room, nearly recoiling at the powerful auras that hit him. He took a deep few breaths to center himself before going more into the room. The sight if the kids were. . . appalling. They all had paper white skin and bags under their eyes, despite them being in comatose for two weeks.

What was noticeable was the way their auras interacted. Marinette, Nico, and Hazel's seem to seep into each other, same with Jason and Thalia's. But all their auras lashed out at the others. The Greek ones were slightly harder on the Roman's and vice versa and it was all a terrible headache.

"Oh dear," he said. "Oh dear."


End file.
